Kyuubi no Izuku
by Alrain
Summary: Ancient Quirks were rather known as transformation into one mythical being that isn't known to have existed, and Izuku was no different having been born with an Ancient Quirk from the very beginning of his birth, born with fluffy orange fox ears and 9 tails. Not Naruto Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: Alright, this wasn't my idea, to begin with as this was merely an idea made up by my little sister and I thought why not give it a try? BUT! There will be no mentioning of Naruto or the thoughts of Kyuubi! Okay!? There is plenty of that shit out there! So fuck off when you think Naruto takes the place of Izuku in!**

 **Izuku: I-Is there a reason why you don't like him?**

 **Alrain: Not that I don't like him, but Crossovers stories have always most of the time Naruto taking the place of the MC in and that annoys the hell out of me! And I hate those stories where the enemies don't have a freaking chance against him! Or that girls just instantly fall in love with him!? What's the fucking fun of seeing characters overpower people!? It is just plain boring and all you can do it watch the freaking faces of people.**

 **Izuku:...That is annoying and a bit boring since he had pretty much enough attention now, besides there are people who had worse than him, like Guts.**

 **Alrain: Thought so, and is there any Fanfiction made for him!? No! And the story begins fucking now! And I hate my laptop with so much passion!**

* * *

 _ **Hospital.**_

In one of the hospital rooms was Inko Midoriya resting after giving a painful birth to her child holding the hand of her husband and cursing him in a colorful language which she was sure that he would have nightmares about since the tone she used...anyway before she came here she was at home cooking and waiting for her husband to come home and at the same moment when she was about to wash the dirty plates, she felt it, she felt that the water broke and was gasping for air and Hiashi immediately called the hospital.

And now she was here resting as the doctrine and nurse checked her baby if he or she was in a healthy condition but she heard soft breathing as the nurse and doctrine came to her to reveal the gender of her child. "Congratulations! Mrs. Midoriya! It is a healthy baby boy! And as early bloomer as well!" said the Doctrine as she gave Inko the bundle of joy, Inko looked inside and the first thing she saw was 2 fluffy orange fox ears with a tint it white on the top, along with a small mop of orange-colored hair with also a dash of white on the edges, and the face of her son was absolutely adorable as it was a bit chubby and pale white skin and no freckles or anything on his face except for 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheek.

"He's so c-cute!" squealed Inko softly while Hiashi came closer and looked at his son and admitted that his son looked adorable but one thing flabbergasted him and that was that their son already manifested his Quirk when he was inside the womb of Inko? Normally Quirks manifest at the age of 4 and sometimes earlier but one having at birth was quite rare and manifesting a Quirk that wasn't related to the father or mother's Quirk was rarer.

"What shall we name him?" asked Inko her husband.

"Hmm? What about Izuku? Izuku Kyuubi Midoriya!" said Hiashi and then saw the confusion of the face of his wife and then held his arms out signaling he wanted to carry his son, which Inko hesitantly complied to and gave the bundle to her husband who first petted the head of his son and then uncovered the back part of the cloth he was wrapped in and showed 9 small fluffy orange-colored tails with white on the edges all of them swirling a little bit like that one of a cat.

Inko, the doctrine, and all the nurses in the room squealed at how cute that was and all that noise woke up Izuku who's face was frowning a little bit before carefully opening his big blue cute innocent eyes into that of his dad. "Kon~?" said Izuku like a human fox would say in one of those anime and it only intensified the squealing in the room and his Hiashi almost joined them but refrained himself since a man squealing was just awkward.

 ** _3 Years later._**

"Say cheese Izuku!" said Inko to her son who was now 2 years old and was able to stand on his own 2 feet, they were currently at a shrine and he was wearing a Miko outfit and didn't know why the women around him squealed and he didn't know what those golden things in his hands were and merely looked confused while Inko took the picture wanting to embarrass him when he gets older.

"Chweese-kon~?" said Izuku who has made a habit of saying 'kon' at every end of his sentence and he still had a bit of trouble with talking some words out showing just ordinary problems that a child shows, but for some reason he could speak perfectly Japanese no matter how tough the word was. "Fwireworks-kon~!" said Izuku cheerfully as he saw the fireworks go off into the air and his tails were straight up pointed into the air and then blue/white orbs appeared above his tails and flared a little and Inko dropped the camera.

"Izu?" asked Inko and then the orbs were shot into the air and exploded into many stars, looks like Inko had to visit the doctrine again about that Izuku's Quirk wasn't just a Fox Quirk, since an ordinary fox couldn't just spawn flame orbs from its tails and the 9 tails should've made it obvious in the beginning. "Kon~! Kon~!" said Izuku trying to catch the little stars on all fours. But first, take a picture of this.

So Inko went back to the doctrine and it was to be revealed that Izuku's Quirk wasn't an ordinary fox mutation but an Mythological Quirk which should've been obvious from the 9 tails he possessed, a Mutant-type Quirk that gives the user the form of a Mythological being like the heroine Ryuuko and the possibilities of his abilities were pretty much broken and it wasn't known if he could do most of them and if he could he could easily become a hero.

Mythological and Ancient were 2 different types and not to be confused with each other at all, Mythological types were referred to beings that have never been truly known to have existed or that it was a made-up fairy tale like his Gashadokuro or dragons like that of Ryuuko, and Ancient types were known for beings that truly did exist like dinosaurs and mammoths and such.

But there was a certain incident that Izuku wasn't allowed to go to the kindergarten mainly for safety reasons since it wasn't that he did anything bad but it was due to a certain person that tried attacking him and only got himself hurt, and it was the son of Inko's best friend Mitsuki, Bakugou Katsuki was vicious and easy to agitate like his mom and Inko could deal with it but both mothers were worried since Katsuki tends to get very jealous if he doesn't get too much attention, and Izuku was his main reason to hate since he attracted all the attention that he usually got due to his talent in almost everything.

It was supposed to change at one point but for some reason, the universe didn't give Katsuki his chance to shine through and when Katsuki awoke his Quirk and was given amazed stares he thought that the attention he got finally returned to him...but at the same time with Izuku who was napping outside on a tree branch and unconsciously formed the **[Spirit Orbs.]** as they were called like that above all his tails that swirled in a circle which made it look like he was creating a circle made of fire.

And the attention got back to Izuku who was still resting at that time, and a child pointed this out and all the attention was aimed at Izuku and everyone went outside to know that his Quirk wasn't an ordinary one and Katsuki was mad, very mad, that not only Izuku got all the attention back but that his Quirk was also stronger then his and awoken earlier than his. It was the final snap for Katsuki and he charged at Izuku trying to attack him.

But Izuku woke up at the warcry that Katsuki shouted and threw the circle of fire at him which circled around him not allowing him to move not that he couldn't since for a strange reason he couldn't move as some kind of weird circle appeared under him, and Izuku opened his mouth and one of his [Tailed Fox Bomb.] was shot at Katsuki and he ended up unconscious due to the attack.

 ** _Playing grounds._**

"Kon~! Kon~! Why do I have to fight you-kon~?" asked Izuku to Katsuki who looked menacingly at him with Izuku not understanding why Katsuki wanted to fight him since he couldn't remember anything that he could've done to anger him, pretty much with the intent to...what was that word again? Kill? Well, anyways Izuku didn't know why Katsuki wanted to fight and he never interacted with Katsuki. He pretty much avoided him since he was always glaring 24/7 and that Aura he emitted disturbed his nap times in the trees.

"To prove to you that I'm the strongest of us 2! And that I will be the one to defeat you and surpass All Might!" shouted Katsuki murderously that was so intense that his lackeys backed down from it, they wished they had the calmness of Izuku who looked like a chibi and stared at Katsuki unimpressed with dotted eyes with a visible question mark floating above his head.

"All Might-kon~?" said Izuku with a question mark signaling he didn't know about him since he didn't go on the internet and didn't admire him like many children on his age should be, sure he had a phone but he barely used it except for making contact with his mom or some girls that gave him for a strange reason their numbers to him and they were older then him, so what had they to gain from a child like him?

Katsuki's goons faceplanted on the ground that Izuku didn't know who All Might was and Katsuki only got angrier from it that his idol got insulted and charged at Izuku with his hands emitting explosions, Izuku didn't tense or do anything to defend himself suddenly his tails shot out and wrapped themselves around Katsuki's wrists and threw him back to where he stood. "Guah!"

Izuku had a little trick with his tails and that was that he could make them longer and retract them to their original state and it was part of his training to do this as many times as possible, his training with magic, ki, or jutsus he went to his grandmother for help as she was a Miko and knows everything about Kitsune's and any other Japanese Mythical beings. _(A/N: This is also a hint to another MHA Fanfiction that I want to write.)_

Izuku was always told never to get revenge and always keep calm and that his own emotions could be a danger to himself, luckily for him he was always calm and didn't get really startled by anyone since his senses allowed him to tell who was sneaking up behind him, but back to Katsuki who charged at Izuku again and managed to evade the first 2 tails but the other 7 pushed him back again, and this action repeated itself many, MANY times over and Izuku was honestly not fooled by this since he saw that Katsuki was trying to read his movements. "Kon~! Kon~! I'm bored so I'm going home-kon~!" said Izuku who turned around while Katsuki got back up again.

"Are you running you coward!?" shouted Katsuki trying to agitate Izuku which failed as Izuku waved his hand and sarcastically said that he was running away from him, to put it more mockingly he walked back home wanting to sleep or do something that could take his interest and make him spend his time on it, but he wasn't mocking him at all since he was too tired to put anything into his sentence to make it not sound mockingly. "Don't you dare run away from me! Deku!"

Izuku raised his eyebrows at that why he used that nickname again and he wasn't defenseless at all, maybe it was because Katsuki thought he only relied on his tails only? It could be that but he learns martial arts from his grandmother but his instincts told him not to say that and keep it to himself. "Go to sleep Kacchan-kon~!" said Izuku aiming his hand at Katsuki as underneath him appeared a magic circle and glowed, Katsuki tried to dodge it but he felt groggy and sleepy and eventually fell down on the ground snoring. "Time to go home-kon~!"

The goons of Katsuki tried to wake Katsuki up with no success as the vicious kid continued to sleep soundly and Izuku walked back home while swirling his tails a little bit and walked past a few kids, they were a brother and sister chatting happily together making Izuku feel strange for some reason and he didn't know what it was but it was not that he was hungry since his tummy would make a sound...maybe he wanted a sibling since he got plenty of attention and it annoyed him a little bit and from that point it evolved to annoyed to no end!

It was a nice idea and maybe he could ask his mom for a younger sibling!

 ** _Midoriya Household._**

"Hiashi! I don't know how to tell this to our son!" said Inko crying a little bit as she felt conflicted about what to tell her son about the news she recently got and Hiashi was also not knowing what he had to do, he didn't know how his son would react to the news that Inko was pregnant again and that Izuku would get siblings and since children demand a lot of attention and could react quite angry at having the attention not aimed at them anymore, he was like that with his younger sister but warmed up to her after 2 hours.

"...I don't know either, but we should tell it to him as soon as possible, I just hope that he doesn't get jealous like most boys do when they get a younger sibling." and at that moment the door opened and Izuku entered but used a little fox trick since he didn't have a key to enter the house and ran up to his parents who enveloped him in a hug. "Izuku, we've got to tell you something important-!" but Hiashi didn't finish as Izuku's tail covered his mouth.

"Later dad! Mommy! Can I have siblings-kon~!" asked Izuku excited at the idea and both the adults went wide-eyed that their fear was unneeded and that Izuku wanted to have siblings.

"Um? Izu-chan? Do you h-honestly not mind having siblings?" asked Inko carefully hoping that her ears weren't deceiving her and Izuku nodded his head and said again that he wanted siblings. "W-Well, you're going to be a big brother!" said Inko in a not so exciting voice as the fragments of her nervousness and Izuku merely chanted happily and suddenly crouched and bounced off the walls so fast that he was only visible as a fluffy orange ball.

"I-I didn't know he could do that?" said Hiashi who tried to catch his son who bounced off the walls as he doesn't know if Izuku can stop.

"Neither did I." replied Inko as she followed the bouncing ball form of her son bouncing off the walls not making any dents and finally went out of its original path and landed next to Inko and Izuku began to ask questions.

A few months later Inko's belly was getting bigger and bigger and it brought joy to the whole family but it also brought a bit of bad luck since Inko was pregnant she couldn't work at all and was forced to rest and Hiashi already worked his ass off, and Izuku was needed to do the everyday cleaning of the house not that he minded it but, he noticed how often his parents talked late in the night and used the word finances, and he asked his grandmother what it meant and he figured it out that it meant money.

Did he ask too much when he wanted a sibling?

How could he actually help them and now he was walking on the road thinking while walking about how to earn money to help his parents not knowing that he would be world famous within a few minutes. "Hello there!" said a woman looking with stars in her eyes at Izuku who lifted his head up tilting it a bit to the left making him look cuter then he was adding the confused face of him.

"Hello-kon~?" replied Izuku looking at the woman who handed him a card.

"This is a card from our company and we're searching for some models for our new commercial of pillows and we would like to have you there!" said the woman excited hoping that Izuku would say yes and take the card with him, Izuku himself thought this was the way to get money for his family and quickly accepted the card and put it in his Miko outfit.

"Okay! First asking my mommy-kon~!" said Izuku making the woman clap her hands happily and walk away while Izuku quickly went home to show his parents that he found a job for the family to get more money. And when he came home he explained everything to his parents who were in joy with the news and immediately went to the photoshop and Izuku did the commercials and became a bit of a superstar.

 ** _Another few years later._**

"Kon~! Kon~! Going to UA-kon~?" asked a 10-year-old Izuku wondering why his grandmother recommended him and he was accepted and preferably he wanted to go away since he never thought of the idea of becoming a hero, he was too lazy to be one and it never interested him despite having a very strong Quirk that was in the league of All Might and it also meant that it would take time away from his siblings. Izuku had 2 little sisters and both of them were the same as him, Shirone and Yukino were a twin and both of them were little foxes or silver foxes and had 5 tails instead of 9 tails.

"Yes little Izuku, you're going to UA to become a hero, a friend of mine owes me a favor and I'm using it now despite that he still has many that he owes me," said Yumiko Midoriya the last part with an evil smile that made Izuku's tails stiffen a bit and his instinct shouting at him to run very far away from his grandmother. "But I do know that you don't want to be a hero, but it is the best for you as you have an Ancient Quirk and you can't defend yourself if you don't train or protect your little sister."

And again his tails stiffened at that and his twin sisters were just 1-year-old and both of them were still infants and he had to protect them as the elder sibling and his fox side was also telling him to do that. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go-kon~!"

"Also you need to train a lot and your naps will be lessened," added Yumiko and Izuku paled at the thought and fell down on his side crying comedic tears knowing that it would be exceptionally hard to do that, oh well, some sacrifices were necessary to give up on and his naps certainly but it was all for his little sisters and it was worth it and they were little angels that liked to sleep on his tails...no that was worse since he would also have to give up on that seeing his little sisters sleeping on his tails and sometimes nibble on it.

Inko and Hiashi made plenty of photos when they saw that and Hiashi literally almost squealed and Inko almost got a heart attack...and the nurses when she got one.

"Come on Izuku! Your parents may not be able to live with you or your little sisters..." bad move since Izuku's tails dropped especially on that one and Yumiko slightly regretted saying that. "But it doesn't mean that they aren't able to visit you!"

"Still doesn't help-kon~!" said Izuku still a little bit depressed.

 _ **UA High.**_

Yumiko and Izuku Midoriya arrived at UA Gates in a limousine and Yumiko looked composed as always but Izuku looked gloomy as he knew once he entered this school his whole life would change...and his nap times would be gone and he wouldn't see his little sisters every day and it made him too sad and wish that villains didn't exist at all but that was just a wish that could never be granted.

"Come on Izu~! It will be fun I guarantee you that!" said Yumiko trying to cheer her grandson up which she failed at as the rainclouds above his head never disappeared and just sadly munches on an apple he got out of nowhere in the limousine. "Uhm? We've arrived! So let's get out and meet Principal Nedzu, so please give them a chance Izuku to interact with you!"

"They probably want to pet my ears or my tails, and I'm pretty much well-known, already," replied Izuku very dryly back at his grandmother who sweatdropped as she knew that he was mostly right when people saw him for the first time and he didn't mind people petting his tails at all but sometimes the people did get annoying when they went to pet it for hours that Izuku snarled at them to let go.

His tails were a gift and a curse to himself that he wished he wasn't born a kitsune.

"Your probably right, but Nedzu owes me a favor and we will be enrolling you in the school once you're old enough and in the meantime you will be trained by some pro heroes here, I still need to count the money I received when we put you in a Miko outfit by the shrine and so many people wanted to take a photo with you," said Yumiko who still hasn't finished counting the money she got and that was a week ago, she planned to use the money to make the shrine a bit bigger as it almost looked run down and she for her age couldn't always take care of it so she had to rely on the money Izuku made, while he was here his little sisters would fill his job in and she was sure she would make a killing with them not that she would use her family for money but it was just the public's demand and she was sure they wouldn't mind.

"Okay, this is my stop-kon~!" said Izuku as he exited the limousine and when he looked up he was immediately hoisted up into someone's chest, Izuku didn't even have to use his senses to know that it was a woman holding him due to...2 objects pressing against his cheeks and the sweet scent of flowers and it was the Tiger Lillie he smelled on the woman and not to mention she was very soft.

"Finally! I've been waiting days for the arrival of the Orange Kitsune!" squealed Nemuri Kayama as she swung the body of Izuku around her making him a little dizzy and already regret coming to UA at his grandmother's suggestion, no doubt this woman would pet him and not let go of him that easily.

 _"Well, at least I won't be bored with playing cat and mouse?"_ tried Izuku thinking of what could be fun but later on he would discover that the innocent game he thought off was also going to be a bit different from what he's used to.

* * *

 **Alrain: I honestly don't know what you guys are going think about this story, but I enjoyed writing it and continue writing it sadly the vacation is over so updating will be even rarer to come, this is my last year on school and I got a lot of things to prepare for, grades, projects, homework, arranged job due to my mom, and a lot of other things and sleeping as well.**

 **Izuku: I pity you very much.**

 **Alrain: I envy to live in a world with superpowers where your future you can become a hero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Back to Kyuubi no Izuku! Vacation is over so don't expect me to update very soon even if the first few days of school aren't so hard at all, it won't last for very long so I wrote this because my time ran out AND MY FUCKING PHONE IS USELESS NOW!?**

 **Izuku: Oh my god, I know you teenagers of your world are obsessed with your phones but I kind of understand that a little bit, and in time of the beginning of school?**

 **Alrain: Yes! At the worst possible moment, it broke as tomorrow starts school!? Fuck, God! I never liked him in the beginning and he can suffer all he wants in my case! I don't fucking own anything from My Hero Academia!?**

* * *

 _ **UA High.**_

"Kon~! Kon~! Don't want to be found-kon~!" whispered Izuku creeping through the vents of UA as the reason for him to do that and risked by someone calling him an intruder which he highly doubted that would ever happen to him, he slowly crept through the vents and knew exactly which 1 of the 4 vents he needed to enter to get into safety and from the person that was hunting him, not even any of the heroes could help him or protect him from what he called the devil itself.

The person who he called the devil was in his opinion the scariest person on earth and he had escaped it multiple times and almost caught multiple times and those were the scariest moments when the devil got a grip on 1 of his 9 tails, those red creepy shining eyes and those hands with those sharp nails that looked like they could slash through anything and not to mention that freaking creepy smile on the face of the devil. "Almost there!"

But when he said that black smoke invaded into the vents behind him and it was slowly coming but looked very fast, Izuku already noticed this due to his excellent smell and began to creep even faster while his whole body was sweating and he was just lucky not to have his Miko Outfit on and when the smoke came closer and jumped out of the vents and made a break for it.

 _ **"Izuku~! Come out wherever you are~!"**_ said a very creepy voice and Izuku stopped running as his whole body froze at the tone the devil used and hid in the nearest locker and peeked through the small views of the locker, the figure was very tall and had a body made out of black smoke and had a big mouth with perfect white teeth and was smiling widely while its eyes shined a red light. _**"Come on Izuku~! I won't hurt you at all~! I just want to hug you to death~!"**_

Izuku almost let out a cute yelp and quickly began to chant a cloaking spell which he thanked his grandmother for and did it with haste as he felt that devil come only closer and closer to the locker he was hiding in.

*BANG!*

"Eep!" squeaked quietly Izuku as the devil was banging on the lockers and the devil's smile widened several times when it heard his adorable squeak and began to check out each locker very fast which made Izuku chant faster, again as the sudden sound made him squeak and fail the chant and he was placing his foot on his tail to prevent himself from stuttering.

The locker where he was in opened and Izuku added pressure to his foot to prevent himself from screaming as the hand of the devil almost caught him before a blinding light and magic circle appeared underneath him, blinding the devil and forcing the hand to shield its eyes from the bright light as Izuku was able to get away in time making the devil's smile vanish and turn upside down. _**"You won't escape me the next time! Izuku-chan~!"**_

Blood King decided at that moment to walk into the same hallway where the devil was standing and quickly turned around as he saw the menacing form of Midnight, Izuku was right, she looked like the devil and he preferred the long scolding of Nedzu more than facing an angry woman, there battles no matter how powerful men could be sometimes they would never win this kind of battle.

 _ **Aizawa's Office.**_

Aizawa yawned as he finished his last bit of paperwork and was ready to go for his usual afternoon naps, his office was very simple and yet not boring as there were few decorations of some flowers and other plants in his office which was mainly small bamboo plants and lotus flowers both of them very fitting to Aizawa in Izuku's opinion, though his opinion shocked most of the heroes what he could see how those plants could be the same as Aizawa.

The Lotus only blooms when it is the right time and shows its true colors when it is time, and this could be referred to Aizawa who doesn't show off but does it to let see others not to judge the outside but look rather in the inside as the Lotus doesn't look like much when closed, bamboo was plain-looking like Aizawa who didn't comment on it but was also sturdy and could hold its own, like Aizawa who is often underestimated due to his looks but could hold his own against multiple villains at once.

Izuku's analysis was quite stunning and Aizawa didn't openly admit it but he was impressed as well, Izuku liked Nedzu as well mainly cause he made good tea and had many varieties of tea which he absolutely loved and weirdly enough he didn't like soda since it was nothing but sugar to his sensitive tongue, he also was able to get hold off sake and drank a whole bottle by himself and loved, rice, soy sauce, and fried beancurd (Another word for Tofu.), he did truly live up his name as a Kitsune as he apparently loved the drink Reishu (Rice Sake.) the most without getting drunk.

*Shine!*

The bright light came again and luckily for Aizawa it was behind him rather then in front of him and god may now what it would do to his eyes if he were to have seen it, he turned around and wasn't surprised to meet the form of Izuku who was sweating and wearing a bit of a oversized white/red hoodie based on his Miko Outfit as well as white pants and normal sandals and when he wasn't wearing that he would often go for a white shirt and a red scarf referring to that he was a follower of Inari. "Did Midnight almost catch you again?"

Izuku didn't answer but his body shivered when he mentioned that name and that was more than enough for Aizawa to know he was right, and he also knew that Izuku calmed down very fast as his office was the closest to the area that Kitsunes in folklore legends, it was instinct that he would come here instantly not that he minded as he was also another hero that liked petting his tail but not to the extent like Midnight. "You can stay here," said Aizawa simply as he went over to his bed in his office.

*Fluff!*

"Hm~!" sighed Aizawa as he knew exactly what it was and those were Izuku's tails that were acting as his makeshift pillow and every time he slept on those he would be seen smiling sometimes, Izuku curled up next to him not uncomfortable with Aizawa's head on his tails and extended one of his tails and locked the door not wanting Aizawa to see another picture of him and Izuku sleeping together like father and son.

 _ **After sleeping.**_

Izuku decided to go get himself something to eat and hoped that there was still some fruit left for him as for some weird reason the dead apple tree of Nedzu suddenly came back alive after Izuku slept on one of the branches, it also happened to a few other plants, and here the people in Japan thought that Kitsunes only bring bad luck to the people, there was a private garden were many fruit plants were planted and there were apple trees, grape vines, orange trees, white apple trees, blueberry bushes, and wild strawberry plants, and all of the of high quality and great taste, not too sweet, plenty of juice, and colorful outsides.

And most of the time he went there it somehow got all the fauna to bear fruits the next day after he goes by to eat some of the grapes and oranges, he did hear there were going to be more kinds of fauna here that bore some other fruits and he did want to try the 'star and dragon' fruit for once, he never had those at all but when he thought about the word dragon he thought about Big sis Ryuuko.

Big sis Ryuuko was a very nice person despite her scary sharp teeth that shined a little bit, but he eventually warmed up to her and loved to cuddle her and from her, it was the same as she liked his fluffy and soft shining tails and it was so cozy that the 2 often fell asleep together, Ryuuko was known as the dragon heroine and even in her teenage years she was quite famous and know she was one of the youngest heroines out there as she was just 18 and Izuku was 13 years.

Though he didn't like to be called...he didn't want to remember the name and he didn't mind when big sis Ryuuko said it when they weren't in the public and it was too embarrassing at first he never minds it but that was due to childish naivety and when he got older he now knew the embarrassment of his nickname and that was...Fluffy Puffy Izuku!

Fluffy was referred to his fluffy ears and tails...but puffy was too much for him and he couldn't exactly stop with doing that his tails were doing and that was growing bigger until they were so puffy! But back to the fruit as Izuku placed his eye in front of the camera that scanned his eye and beeped opening the door to the private garden as Izuku entered. "Yay! There are still some grapes left!"

Izuku quickly went over to his favorite grapevine and the grapes were a little bit higher than him so he had to stand on his tippy toes and grab them with his mouth, he was a bit on the short side for a boy. "Nyan!" said Izuku who was able to grab a big grapevine and pulled it down a bit too hard making him fall on his back and look for a second like a helpless baby, he quickly stood up having already enough embarrassment when his mom decided to show those videos where he couldn't stand on his own and fall on his back and try to get cutely back up, it was so adorable and the reason why Izuku couldn't use his tails was that his tails needed to develop over the years.

Training wasn't that bad as he was mostly practicing some of his Senjutsu, Ki attacks, and some other things like his tails and it went well with his attacks and training but there was a certain incident when he was just 8 with some boys who mocked him that he was nothing more than a mascot and not suited to being a hero which send Izuku to rage...it didn't end well for the boys as they were traumatized for life as Izuku's eyes turned red and became slits and his body suddenly oozed a dark red mist and his teeth became very sharp as well as his nails which became longer.

The boys barely escaped as Izuku's speed was terrifying as he chased them down the hallways while firing his **[Spirit Orbs.]** which were luckily for them not so powerful yet as they could possibly melt the lockers and do spiritual harm to people, but then there was the certain attack on him that took place and that was the exact place where the garden was yet to come.

Izuku cornered them and then began to summon a football-sized orb that was all purple with small hints of orange making it look like magma and fired it into the direction of the boys who would've died from it, if it wasn't for Endeavor, All Might, and Cementoss, Endeavor's fire was just enough to hold it back while All Might brought them to safety, and when Endeavor couldn't continue he stopped and the orb destroyed the storage place, luckily the damage was lessened thanks to Cementoss.

So Yumiko was immediately called after that and Izuku was put into sleep by Midnight and when this was told to Izuku's grandmother her suspicions were confirmed and that was that Izuku's Quirk was most influential by his emotions and that the energy or ki became tainted by his rage and made him release it, his body automatically doesn't see the tainted ki as dangerous but his body sees that he isn't able to contain it either so it was a mode made from rage, if it were to be controlled and harnassed well it could probably become very powerful but if Izuku lost control over it he would give himself into his animalistic instincts and would ravage everything in sight until he was too tired to continue.

Oh, and that his attack was called the **[Tailed Beast Bomb]** , basically the new name and better version of his [Tailed Fox Bomb.] hence the name was a bit stupid as every fox has a tail.

"Shaku! Shaku! (Munch! Munch!)" but now they didn't have to worry as Izuku had the training to control his emotions and was now eating the apples with joy and then left once he ate plenty enough to satisfy himself and it was visible not through his tummy, but the way his tails swirled a bit and some people like Midnight were able to tell the difference in how they swirled.

 _ **6 Years later.**_

Izuku was now 16 and that meant he was old enough to go to UA which still didn't excite him at all since it was practically forced on him despite his many protests in the past, but now it was Summer Vacation! And that means he didn't have to go to school! Meaning he could go to his little sisters now! "Shirone! Yukino!" shouted Izuku when he saw his little sisters exit the elementary school and both the girls of 6-year-old looked up and saw their Onii-chan!

"Onii-chan!" squealed the twin as they ran up to him and hugged him tightly to which he returned the hug and the twin quickly latched onto his tails resting on it and still feeling how soft it felt even after years as they often got a visit from him when they were infants, the twins both made themselves comfortable on the giant tails who carried them with ease as they lied down sleeping and taking another tail in their mouth softly nibbling on it.

"I missed this so much~kon!" said Izuku pleased at seeing the cute expressions of his little sisters and he walked in the direction of his home carrying the twin back with him while making sure he got a good grip on them, he had visited the twins plenty of time and often went home to sleep there with the twin when they were infants and when they got older Inko immediately got them Miko Outfits and the twin immediately became stars at the shrine and TV when they company also requested the twin to also come into their commercials.

Let's just say that Yumiko's shrine was now a restructured building of a wealthy Japanese family house of the old days with everything included of what you could find in such mansion and all of that, and Izuku had reached home and was going to spend the entire Summer Vacation with his family to make up for the time he went to UA to train. "I'm home~kon!"

Inko came out and welcomed Izuku home and the twin as well as she was happy that her son was this time back for the whole Summer Vacation for fun with his family, his father Hiashi couldn't since he was working overseas but did send them cards and some presents, Inko Midoriya was still beautiful to this very day as she showed no signs of ever been pregnant and was still lean and fit even after the birth of the twin she was showing no signs of having extra skin. "Izuku! You're home!" said Inko hugging him after he put the twin down on the sofa.

"Yay! I'm back home~kon!" said Izuku snuggling into the warm embrace of his mother who smelled like freshly harvested mint and enjoying the scent of it very much, but when he opened his eyes he saw something in the corner of his eyes and those were...white/pink bunny ears? "Bunny~kon!" said Izuku who got out of his mother's embrace and dived straight to the place where the bunny ears stuck out and were able to capture the person with the bunny ears.

"Eep!" said a cute voice as Izuku sniffled the ears curiously. "Please don't hurt me!" pleaded the voice as it sounded obviously as a girl.

"Why would I hurt you~kon?" asked Izuku who looked down to see the form of an 8-year-old girl with white hair and red eyes who looked like she was about to cry and Izuku found it adorable, Peach was about to cry at the actions of Izuku but she didn't when he extended one of his tails out to her invitingly and Peach who couldn't resist the colorful and fluffy looking tail slowly extended her hand to it and petted it.

"Soft," murmured Peach who was entrailed on how soft the tails of Izuku were and quickly forgot what he was and continued petting it with Izuku looking at her curious and shocked gaze. "So soft like a cloud~!" said Peach who then snuggled her face into the tails of Izuku.

"Peach? Are you okay?" asked Inko worried that her son might have hurt the girl due to his Quirk but sighed in relief that she was okay and quickly fell asleep on his tails who lifted her up.

Izuku went over to the sofa and sat down with Peach still on his tails before 2 other went to his twin sisters who quickly grabbed it once they felt the soft tail. "Mom? Who is the bunny girl named Peach?" asked Izuku as he petted the ears of Peach and caressed them carefully with the love and care of a mother fox.

"This is Peach, and she's your new little sister!" said Inko smiling and Izuku who widened his eyes and had no idea that his mom adopted a child which was a bit expensive but money was not a real trouble for his family at all, but did the girl miss her parents or did they die in action of work or a villain? "Izuku, I want you to be calm to what I'm about to say, 4 days ago when I went to visit the orphanage I saw too many girls and a few boys of Peach's age having little moving space," explained Inko making Izuku nod to her explanation of adopting Peach.

"But when the orphanage was about to shut down I decided with your grandmother to adopt them all as we already swim in the money thanks to you and Yukino and Shirone, so all of them are going to live at the shrine but Peach was just last night adopted so she will be sent tomorrow at the shrine." finished Inko explaining to her son who nodded as he understood about a certain incident which left many children orphans.

The incident was never revealed what it was but that it killed a lot of adults at a place where many parents go out and eat but was destroyed and none of the adults survived and it was not known what caused the deaths but most suggested that it was a villain attack that took place, he wanted to go and find out as he could recall the moments back for the heroes...but they decided not to as they didn't think that Izuku wasn't ready for something like this yet.

This was the dark side of being a hero and that was living with the guilt of not being able to save anyone if you could, it was a burden and hard to forget which left a few heroes disappointed in themselves. "Poor Peach~kon!" said Izuku sadly as he saw a tear roll down her cheeks when Inko explained and she had sensitive ears and the word adopted may have a painful reminder of having a child face the truth of that their parents were dead, and that they wouldn't return no matter how hard they wished it and leave them with tears in their eyes.

Inko smiled sadly as she sat down next to her son caressing the head of Peach who grabbed Inko's hand and moaned a word out that made both of the Midoriya's shed a tear. "Mommy~!" whispered Peach who didn't want to let go of Inko's hand. "Please don't leave me again!" pleaded Peach crying in her sleep as she snuggled into Izuku's tails even deeper.

Yukino and Shirone sensed sadness and moved over to Peach and placed their tails on her and softly rubbing them up and down and wiping her tears off, Inko smiled at the attempt of her daughters to comfort Peach as well as Izuku. "Mom, why don't you hum the small lullaby when I got nightmares~kon?" suggested Izuku and he was a baby at the time who do get nightmares and whenever his mom would hum him the lullaby he would always calm down.

"Good idea, Izuku," said Inko as Izuku knew what he had to do and softly rocked the 3 girls on his tails as Inko then began to hum the lullaby as Izuku gently rocked them a little bit, up and down, up and down, up and down like gentle and soft sea waves and to add extra effect Izuku used an illusion to create the place around them into that one of a starry night and the moon shining softly.

 _I'll be there when you're down 'Cause forever, I am bound For my love, I shout it out Let me hold you, No journey is too far for the one who healed my scars, You're my savior, you're my star, Let me hold you!_

It worked as Peach stopped crying and Izuku wiped her tears off with his tails.

 _'Cause all I need is somebody near me. When my heart gets weak, Somebody out there watching over me, When I'm so tired, I can't even sleep!_

Peach was now smiling and her hold on Inko loosened a bit up and the twin smiled as well.

 _Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby? Just the sound of your voice is the thing that I need, Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby? I could fall for the sound of your sweet melody, So sing to me._

Inko finished the original song and looked down to see Peach smiling and not crying anymore and softly snoring a little bit as her ears curled a little bit up and finally got out of the nightmare and went to the happy dream world.

 _ **Twin Bedroom.**_

"Always works~kon!" said Izuku smiling down on Peach as he lifted them up and brought them to their rooms for some well-deserved sleep and carefully placed them inside the soft covers that were equally soft as his tails and closed the curtains, and put the light out and kissed them all 3 on the head before wishing them a goodnight even if wasn't nighttime yet. "Summer Vacation can wait for tomorrow~kon!" said Izuku who exited the room and closed the door.

He didn't have to make things hasty and didn't mind this at all since Peach was now a little sis to him and his family came before his own needs and things he wanted to do, that's how Izuku works and thinks, even if going to UA was taking his time away from his little sisters and Midnight stalking him it was totally worth it to see them happy. "Time to sleep as well-kon~!" yawned Izuku who followed his mom as she planned also to sleep a little.

* * *

 **Alrain: So here is some more fluff! The next chapter will have more action in it and the Rage mode of Kyuubi will be kind of predictable when it will be used and I don't know if I should include the other Tailed Beasts, I really didn't think of them at all**

 **Izuku: That was so adorable! I wish I had siblings!**

 **Alrain: Hehe, well you should now be satisfied for now, until next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Updating this shit! Because it is popular as fuck, that's what my little sister said but in truth, she wanted the next chapter and she can be very...convincing with her nails and I...you get the idea already, so after this Chapter Iron Deku chapter 6 will come out, but I will be a bit busier in the next few weeks, and Iron Deku is worked on the name of the new story of MHA is on the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: UA Exams, and Friends.**

* * *

 _ **UA School Gates.**_

"I'm not even going to say a simple 'kon' at this," said Izuku as he looked with disdain at the UA gates as he really didn't want to go back there at all, training and the garden were nice and practically the only good thing there, and for the rest he dislikes the school, All Might for his boisterous nature which he didn't like and bit on his fingers for that, the same counts for Present Mic, Blood King's smell was just like sniffing steel in Izuku's opinion, Midnight!...that was obvious already, and there were only 2 he liked and those were Nedzu, and Aizawa.

For going to UA he just wore his standard Miko Outfit not wanting anything too flashy even if it was so flashy, but this was his hero costume and it was due to emotional problems, but you will get to know about it later.

Nedzu had many kinds of tea he liked and plenty of interesting stories to tell him, and Aizawa was quiet and not one of the flashy types of person and did things quick and quiet and he did enjoy seeing him relaxed when he slept on his tails, it was not to offend him but he looked like a man that came out of a scarring war who has lost many of his comrades in it. "Why did I need to take this form again?" asked Izuku himself as he was also taught that his current appearance didn't fit his personality...he actually had the body of an athlete and was a head taller, but the problem was that he had trouble conversating in it and that he looked like glaring all the time.

"Prince Glaring-Fox, stupid name-kon~!" muttered Izuku a bit mad and a dark cloud appeared above him blowing some air on him.

*Pet! Pet!*

Huh? Who was patting him on the head and he looked up to see a girl with brown hair and eyes, and seemed very bubbly and had one and all friendliness over her face plastered. "Uhm? Sorry for petting you, b-but you looked a bit sad and I thought this made cheer you a little bit up!" said Ochako who really wanted to comfort him, but she first wanted to go for his tails, his tails who looked so shiny, fluffy, and puffy that she really wanted to pet them, and she was meeting the Famous Izuku! The Fox-boy and the number 1 idol for girls to gush at! And she was no different from most girls!

Izuku smiled and stopped her hand from petting him and looked thankful. "Thank you, that did cheer me up-kon~!" said Izuku who was thankful for the attempt to cheer him a little bit up and it did cheer him up, and it was nice that a girl talked to him back or did or started the conversation since most girls would faint after hearing him say 'kon' or just got straight up a nosebleed and how the blood didn't touch him was a mystery.

Ochako literally almost squealed at hearing him say 'kon' and since he wasn't any taller than her even if she didn't know his real form, which would give her definitely a nosebleed. "N-No problem, shall we go?"

"I'll take the lead-kon~!" said Izuku and then walked forward and pushed one of his tails into Ochako's hands.

Ochako who stiffened before a second later relaxed and allowed the tail to guide her into the school like a puppy and she was in such a euphoric state that her Quirk wasn't activating, it was a bit funny to see her eyes become dotted and her cheeks pink and how hypnotic she looked when she just followed his tail while holding on it and Izuku sweatdropped that he accidentally did that again, he didn't mean to put his tail into her hands but wrap it around her wrist and guide her. "I didn't mean to do that-kon~?" said Izuku not very convincing.

Though his depressed situation did get him covered to be seen a by 1 person, and that person was Katsuki who looked menacing as ever and he was looking for a certain person to get his revenge back, and hopefully he did learn manners and would hold back...who am I kidding, Izuku's tails would be ruined and covered in soot at this rate if he was to find him.

 ** _UA Explanation._**

The loud house of UA Academy known the Present mic was shouting the explanation of how the examination worked and his shouting didn't lessen the thick nervousness in the front...though in the back the tension was practically non-existent as most of the attention was not even fixed on the Present mic but one you know who I am referring to, 9 fluffy puffy orange slightly swirling tails, with one of the tails still occupied by a pair of hands that still didn't let go and that was Ochako and she was oblivious to the many glares sent to her that were filled with envy by the other girls...and some of the boys.

"Kon~! Kon~! Loud as always-kon~!" muttered Izuku in light irritation not minding how Ochako was stroking his tail and then she stroked the good part which made Izuku stiffen and try to shut his mouth, again Ochako stroked the spot, and Izuku had even a harder time to shut his mouth and he really didn't want to make a sound because the sound he made...let's just say it was embarrassing as hell for him if he made that sound.

Ochako stroked again and Izuku couldn't almost hold back and he was getting too weak to stop Ochako from stroking his tail, he wanted to bite his tail but if he did that he was sure that the girls would squeal and all the attention would be focused on him, and mom already made a picture of him as baby biting his tail cutely when he got hungry and didn't get the fruit that he wanted.

Couldn't blame him since those tails look very tempting for dogs to nip on, and it did happen with a baby pug he was playing with after he somehow got as baby into the cage filled with pug puppies, and the pictures were sold quite well to his fans and he wished that they didn't send so much money and always sends their money back and keeps a little bit to themselves.

*Stroke!*

"Kyuun!" squeaked Izuku out and that snapped Ochako out of her hypnotic state when she heard the cute sound and looked at Izuku who covered his mouth while his cheeks were burning red, and she wasn't the only one that heard him squeaking and it left all the girls around him with blushes and regret that they didn't film that or record it to have it as their ringtone, at least they took a picture of his blushing face...the same counted for some boys as well.

"Excuse me! Sir, you have let out some information out about the 4th target! Such a thing and an amateurish mistake is not something fitting to UA!" said Iida Tenya who was not accepting that UA would make such a mistake and he got thanked by Present mic who immediately explained what the 4th villains referred to, but there was something else that he couldn't handle well. "And you there! The one with the fox tails and ears!"

Izuku blinked and got out of his embarrassment as he now focused on why he was called out.

Iida looked very stern at Izuku before a slight blush appeared in front of his face and his glasses fogged a little bit up. "P-Please! Don't make such sounds that are rather so cute-!...distracting!" said Iida who had been fortunate to hear Izuku squeak and it was too cute that it almost wanted him to turn around and ignore the explanation, he knew he had to keep this to himself knowing that his mom would ask him to get an autograph...because he would keep that autograph to himself and he was a slight fan since those photos of Izuku were rather calming.

 _"He cut himself off too late..."_ were the thoughts of most examiners around him, but they weren't allowed to say or think that since they had to agree with him how cute that squeak of Izuku was who somehow became a chibi and had dotted/confused eyes at his comment and pictures were snapped again. "I-I'm sorry for that-kon~?" said Izuku who suddenly became a chibi.

But his 'kon made Iida's blush a bit more visible and some other boys as well.

 _ **UA Fake-City replica.**_

 _"Well, that was awkward-kon~?"_ thought Izuku as he looked at the big gates in front of him and wiggled his tails a little bit in excitement as he wanted to test out his newfound strength...but it still wasn't worth the chases of Midnight he experienced and he didn't want to see her for a long time and he wouldn't forget it soon as it were a few years straight running away from those claws!

"Alright, everyone! The gates are going to open now!" shouted Present mic and when he said that Izuku's eyes turned into dotted ones and his mouth curled up into a 3 and raced into the fake-city.

"What the!" But he wasn't the only one as the girls chased him as well into the fake-city, the boys started to shout about that the countdown wasn't counted down but to their shock Present mic laughed them out that there was never a countdown, luckily Iida wasn't one of them and chased Izuku as he wanted a picture for his mom, yeah right, for his mom...

And the way into the city-replica was one and all rubble, one the way there was a path of destroyed robots and mostly were clawed or burn marks, and a bit of blue/white fire on the ground.

With Izuku who was running on all fours and running into his red form which turned him into the first feral form that he used in the incident and was covered in a transparent red spiritual cloak with the outlines visibly red, and he using the Lightning spear method which involved into being to fast to be caught or attacked from the side and he used his claws to tear the robots apart or bite a limb off and used his tails to fire his [Spirit Orbs.] to the side.

Another robot appeared behind him but was made shish-kebab as Izuku's soft tails pierced it through the chest, a spider robot tried to attack from above him but all its limbs got blown off as Izuku's tails slashed it off, and another one tried to run away but got wrapped into his tails and got squeezed to death...a bit too gore for Izuku even if it was a robot but his form influenced his bloodlust and rage making him act on his instincts when mad.

"RAAAHH!" shouted Izuku as he deactivated his [1st Tail Form] as he called it like that even if it was incomplete and covered the basics only as the real form was too destructive so he had to hold back on and rely on the incomplete version, and even if his complete version was complete it was too dangerous since he had no control over it and was too wild especially if he were to get mad. "Time for a break-kon~!"

Izuku then ran up a building and began resting atop of it and laid down on his stomach and looked down to see the others look more desperate rather than confident when they entered the school, which was very funny to Izuku as he got out a few peaches out of his kimono sleeves and began eating them with taste while watching the examiners try to get points like chickens running around without heads.

Oh, by the way, his score was 80 which was an acceptable score and he hoped that someone would triumph him because being the 1st in the exams gets to do the speech of the Sports Festival and he didn't want to hear the girls squeals or smell the blood that would come out gushing out of their noses, and then there was his fan club which he was sure that there was one in UA since he had been there...Midnight wasn't the only one to stalk him or watch him from a distance and yet he never caught a glimpse of them, and his fan mail was sometimes a bit inappropriate as what it contained it should not be said since this is more fluff.

KRAAACCKKK!

"Kyun~!?" squeaked Izuku cutely again and he really wanted to destroy something for making him squeak this way, he now often said 'Kyun' then only his 'kon' but both his sisters already said 'kon' at every end of their sentence just like him, but enough about that as Izuku's eyes got dotted again at what he was seeing and that was something out of Mecha Anime, like Gundam, or Transformers, because a giant robot bigger then the buildings came out of the corner and resembled a giant T-Rex but with bigger arms like one of a bear.

He heard the screaming and he was glad he was so far away from them and heard them shouting that it was the zero-pointer and Izuku deadpanned at that, way to put the obvious out since it was the zero-pointer by first sight, didn't they look at the picture that was similar to the explanation? Oh! Even the guy that pointed at him was running away with a terrified gaze!

And Ochako...was stuck? Well, that was something he didn't expect since he had seen the girl's Quirk which allowed her to levitate things after a single touch and let them fall back when she pressed her fingers together, wait! How was he able to stand on the ground if she touched his tail? "The world is full with mysteries-kon~!" declared Izuku but then snapped back to reality as he saw that the foot of the Mecha T-Rex was getting too close to her for his liking. "Oh, well, might as well use that move-kon~!"

Izuku stood on all fours and opened his mouth and black/purple energy started to gather in his mouth it was in the first time a bit slower but he eventually got it quicker to summon and gather the energy as it was reflected on negative thoughts a bit, Izuku felt ashamed that day that he allowed himself to get mad at a few comments but no one would make a joke about his mom and it was time to use. The ball started to swirl like a small tornado and it started to get bigger and bigger and many took notice of this.

 **"[Tailed Beast Bomb!]**

Izuku then fired off the destructive ball of energy and it went straight for the Mecha T-Rex who raised its hand when it saw the ball and tried to block it, only to have it blast straight through the palm of its mechanized paw and then have a perfectly shaped hole in the middle of his face, it froze and didn't move at all before it started to creak and peep and slowly bend over and fell on its knees and then on its back.

"Kon~! Kon~! It's destroyed!" said Izuku cheerfully as he held back the power and made sure that his [Tailed Beast Bomb.] wasn't going to be on the explosive side as he didn't add that aspect in, usually when he fires off one of them it results in an explosion so he was trained to use it without the explosion part into it which he was fine with, he liked sparks since they were pretty and explosions were not pretty and made a lot of smoke which he disliked the smell of it. "Butterfly-kon~!" shouted Izuku as out of nowhere came a yellow butterfly and he tried to pick it.

 ** _After the Exams._**

Izuku was now in the park to get a few memories back in his childhood and the memories when he visited the park with his little sisters as they also showed habits of a fox like him in his baby years, they often cried a bit loud without a warning and just woke up at the same time when they wanted to go outside and it was the same with Izuku when he wanted to go outside to get some fresh air, here in the city were barely any cars and mostly trains and walking so the air wasn't polluted.

And there were a few funny and cute moments that happened in the park as well, in his baby times he wanted a balloon so his mother bought him one and tied it around the bundle while Hiashi held him as Inko paid for it, but when the parents looked back to Hiashi's arms they saw that Izuku was gone!? And what refrained them form running away was that one of the children said something was floating in the sky and that was Izuku who was giggling the whole time. Inko was lucky to have an attraction Quirk.

Then there was the time he climbed up a tree and tried to climb down but slipped and headed straight to the ground and his parents ran forward to catch him but stopped in mid-run, he wasn't falling anymore as his tails got stuck in some branches and Izuku just looked with an innocent look before his eyes started to tear up that he was stuck. Izuku's first tears after years.

Another time he climbed into a tree to get one of the Sakura tree petals and try to eat them but then fell down in a pond that belonged to a private all-girls school and it was break-time, so alarm was signaled and weapons ready to be aimed at the pond Izuku was in and when he came out all the girls squealed at how cute Izuku was as he licked the back of his hands like a cat, and why he scratched his ears with his feet like a dog was also confusing, and nosebleeds came after he said 'kon'.

Suddenly his ears went up and what he heard was crying and sniffling and a creepy voice and immediately went off to the direction where he heard the sound of and he didn't like it one bit, he raced with all his speed and quickly came to an alley and quickly climbed up a building to see the danger from above and was looking at what was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

 _ **Alley.**_

Eri was scared, and that was softly pressed out as she just wanted to run away from Chisaki and the horrible experiments he had done on her but she was so scared that her legs weighed more than she thought, but where could she run to and who would ever take care of her ever since her mom abandoned her after she made her daddy...vanish and would never return to the land of the living. She stopped running as she ran out of breath and stopped nearby some trashcans, but then her whole body stiffened when she heard the voice of the person she feared so much.

"Eri, it's not good to run away from me," said Chisaki calmly walking towards Eri with his scary bird beak mask and his eyes were so scary calm that it made Eri shudder in fear. "Despite all the gifts I gave you, you still want to run away from me? Bad girl." as Chisaki's hand reached out for her and Eri closed her eyes knowing that she was caught and would be punished for it.

"RAAAGHHHH!" came the roaring above Chisaki who looked up and his face met 2 pairs of fox claws followed by 9 hard slaps of 9 objects, Izuku was mad, very mad since he could easily smell underneath those bandages that Chisaki inflicted those wounds and on a girl that was lower than the age of his little sisters! Screw being a hero if he couldn't fucking kill this guy and quickly summoned 9 **[Spirit Orbs.]** at full power and blasted them straight into the place where Chisaki landed who just looked up and was met in the face again with another attack.

*Boom!*

There was a small fire but nothing of too much harm and Izuku nodded satisfied and went over to Eri who whimpered a little bit, even if Izuku did save her she couldn't trust him but he didn't get any closer and then offered 1 of his 9 tails and she didn't want to touch it...but the bright color was so tempting along with the fluffy and puffy appearance it was hard to resist and see it as harming, she slowly reached out with one of her hands and began with her pointing finger, then slowly petted it. Izuku then tilted her up with his tails and carefully put her on his back as she continued petting his tails enjoying the fluffiness.

"Well, those Orbs of fire did hurt me," said the voice of Chisaki making Izuku widen his eyes and turn around while Eri heard his voice again and whimpered and held on for dear life on Izuku's tails. "But either way, I'm going to have you ask nicely to give Eri back to me, I'm her father after all."

"Father my fucking ass! I can smell if she's related to you! And that YOU! Were the one that inflicted those wounds!" shouted Izuku very enraged not even bothering to realize that he didn't say 'kon' after his sentence, his Aura began to leak and soon the red aura covered over him like flame, transparent and the outlines shiny red, his eyes turned from blue to blood red, his nails sharpened, and bared his teeth out that also became very sharp and canine-like. "SO! IM GOING TO ASK YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ERI!?"

Chisaku scoffed that he had been found out and always hated animal-type based Quirk since people could easily see through his lie as a father and many of the heroes there were too weak to even fight against him...but Izuku was different, he saw experience in that state of his and it was rage-based and normally no one is conscious or be able to control it as such an extent and it was impressive. "That is some rage you have there, very impressive I must say, but even with that you won't get any answers, and also this is your last chance to-!"

He immediately ducked as 9 of Izuku's **[Spirit Orbs.]** were fired off at him again but all of them the size of a football and Chisaki managed to dodge 4 of them, but the 5 rest of the 9 headed straight for him and quickly raised pillars of earth to block them but they got destroyed once in contact, and Chisaki raised a pillar underneath him escaping from the orbs who damaged the wall and left huge scorch marks.

"Okay, I see we get to this point-!" and again he was interrupted and got to meet the other pair of Izuku and those were his feet and they hurt extra since he wore Japanese-styled sandal (A/N: I forgot the name of it, sorry.) and was smacked high into the air with his tails while Izuku was charging a medium-sized **[Tailed Beast Bomb.]** when him kicked him and fired it off into the air into Chisaki.

*BOOM!*

Izuku quickly ran away from the alley and used a Jutsu to erase any damage and all possible tracks to assure his escape route, and used another jutsu to cover himself and Eri and he knew this wouldn't end just yet, and he was already wounded and got careless since an earth spike lodged itself into his leg and he pulled it out before it could hurt him more than it already did.

 _ **Midoriya Household.**_

Inko was worried because her son hasn't returned yet and it was already 2 hours that he was gone, yesterday she promised him to make his favorite dishes and Izuku would be very obedient that it made her get some ideas, everyone in the household knew that Izuku loved Fried Beancurd or anything other related that the Goddes Inari liked and that he was very obedient if you promised to make it for him, what girls would do to him if they knew this and they would abuse the shit out of the information, but what he would never skip was to pray in front of the small Inari Shrine that always had Cooled Fresh sake and Fried Beancurd on it, he would not dream of eating them.

The door then opened and was quickly closed and Izuku quickly ran in and Inko heard it and came, the twins as well. "Welcome home, Izuku/Onii! Huh?"

They looked confused when Izuku came in with a wound on his leg and his tails carrying a girl that was even younger than the twin, Izuku looked caught like a reindeer in red light and had a nervous expression on his face. "I sort of adopted a...new little sister by accident and may have an enemy on my back?" said Izuku before mentally kicking himself how he thought that it sounded better in his thoughts.

"Who am I kidding, ask all you want! First! Medical care now!" said Izuku, as he revealed both of Eri's arms covered in bandages and the 3 quickly, rushed forward when they saw that.

* * *

 **Alrain: Alright! Eri is now in and for some of you had some rather weird questions, and I got from a person (Guest) something of a code to fucking mess with authors!? Why the fuck would I do that!? Can somebody help me because this is a first for me!**

 **Story: She makes things float, and he made things go down and even if they were the opposite they were the most powerful gravity Quirk users and together they were called...Gravity Force!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Necros: Kyuubi no Izuku chapter 4 is here as you can read and after this, I will post soon the story I promised and this time I can hold onto it since I watch the anime and Code Geass I don't feel like I can write a Fanfic of such an anime as I think I will ruin it since some of you point out that my grammar sucks, and that my use of the commas is the same. I don't disagree with you guys since I'm still a novice.**

* * *

 _ **UA Entrance.**_

"Back here-kon~!" said Izuku entering the school grounds of UA not so cheerfully as you usually see him, he was munching on some kinpura that his mom gave him to eat as a snack and he would often devour it in an instant, but now it was tasteless in his mouth when he got the picture of Midnight in his head again when she got that crazed look when she is searching for him to pet him, and worse was that his free time was robbed again from him. Kon~! Kon~! I hate how time works-kon~!"

He was now currently walking the hallways not amazed at how big they were unlike the students who he passed and looked at everything with amazement and missed Izuku's appearance with ease as it was their first time coming to this school despite that Izuku stuck out like a sore thumb, the teachers of UA did the same thing his mom did to his clothes when he was younger, instead of the standard grey uniform they colored his white and red and it didn't have buttons but was more like a kimono and it was decorated with pink sakura flowers sewed on it and his pants were red and white as well.

"Class 1-A-Kon~!" said Izuku standing in front of the door which was also big and it annoyed him how much UA showed off, he just hoped that Midnight wasn't his homeroom teacher, because if she was then he knew there was no escape from her now since 5 days missing him wasn't possible when it came to her even with his Jutsu's. "Please, not Midnight! Please, not Midnight-Kon~!"

He prayed to Inari-sama that She chose to have mercy upon him despite that he didn't do anything wrong in his life, he just hopes that it wasn't the time that he stole a few cookies from the cookie jar when he was younger, he took a deep breath and opened the door and he was immediately met with...

"GET YOUR FEET FORM YOUR DESK!"

"HEH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

 _"Loud,"_ was Izuku's only thought as the shouting made the fur of his tail curl a little bit up, Izuku looked at who was shouting and it was the robot...and Katsuki, the one who declared the one-sided rivalry which he hoped he forgot, but his hope was dashed when he looked into Katsuki's eyes and they told him everything he needed to know.

"PUTTING YOUR FEET ON YOUR DESK IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"HEH! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! EXTRA! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Kill me!?" shouted Iida shocked and the volume of his voice decreased when Katsuki said that, not believing how someone like Katsuki got in here and that was softly put out as the others looked a bit disturbed at his choice of words. He may have been judging Izuku since he had only known the boy through commercials of pillows and blankets, which are by the way still very soft to this day, but to think a celebrity also came here to become a hero was surprising and he didn't think Izuku had fighting abilities, and just had a regular fox Quirk.

He didn't judge anymore after he saw him blow a perfectly shaped hole the Zero-Pointer, but Katsuki...his mind told him to straight up judge him. "Maybe we started bad off, my name is Iida Tenya, I'm from Somei Academy,"

"Huh! Somei!? So you're from the elites, that makes it more fun to crush you!" sneered Katsuki.

"How is someone like you intending to be a hero!?" shouted Iida shocked again.

"Kon~! Kon~! Can you 2 please not shout, it is the morning already-kon~!" said Izuku getting the attention and one they did Izuku was stared with wide eyes and tiny blushes. "Something on my face-kon~?"

Fluffy, and puffy cute fox tails, big as pillows to sleep on and never get up from it, those were the thoughts of most of the class, even the calm looking ones.

 _"It's my tails and appearance, isn't it,"_ and he was right on that one, it was his appearance and his tails that wiggle a little bit and got mostly the girls attention and they all shared the thought of wanting to pet them. _"Luckily most of my classmates are boys,"_

"DEKU!" shouted Katsuki walking menacingly towards while emitting explosions from his hands, still didn't change and was still jealous of him for hogging all the attention of kindergarten, what a child and physically he may be a teenager and have the attitude of one, but his anger and reason towards Izuku was simply childish only. "What are you doing here! You mascot piece of shit!?" demanded Katsuki angrily.

Izuku glared back before he got an idea in his head and mentally smirks at it, Izuku opened his mouth to talk...and then he turned into a Chibi and his eyes became dotted. "...Who're you?"

The camera zoomed in on Katsuki and the muscles in his eyes tightened up and became red, how dare does this mascot shit forget him!? He would show him who is better than him! "You little shit! I will kill you-GUAH!?" just when he was about to thrust his palm he suddenly levitated and was slapped in the face with a tongue, it didn't end there as several poles pinned him up on the ceiling by his clothes.

 _"...What just happened?"_ thought Izuku who didn't see anything happen except that in a second Katsuki was pinned to the ceiling, and he didn't even see how it happened so he used a Jutsu to see what he missed. _"Let's see,"_

Katsuki thrusts his palm forward, but then 3 shadows behind him came forward all of them having their eyes shining, it was Ochako who came from behind him and yanked his arm back and pressed her fingers down on his shoulder, and slowly levitated off the ground, then there was a girl with long dark green hair that was almost black and had big eyes, and big hands as well and opened her mouth and her tongue stretches out and slapped Katsuki in the face, then a beautiful girl pulled her sleeve up and some pink light emitted from her arms and several poles came out, she then stands underneath Katsuki and threw all the poled through his clothes with deadly accuracy.

 _"...I guess this is just the beginning and it's already this hectic,"_ thought Izuku who was mentally looking at the memory with a nervous expression, Uncle Aizawa was right about one thing, he needed to stay this mode because that other...he was sure that he would be more than a cuddly toy to the mature women, and he had already an idea what it would look like thanks to Midnight...who might've seen him taking that form and he knew it was only time that would keep him safe for now.

"Ahum! You there with the fox ears!" it was Iida who walked stiffly forward ad Izuku's ears went a little bit down, but not in sadness but in curiosity. "I..wanted to apologize for my thought about you!"

"...Eh?" said Izuku still a chibi with dotted eyes, confused why he was apologizing to him. "Why are you saying sorry? You haven't spoken your thoughts out so there is no need to apologize at all-kon~?"

"Still! I have been judging you from your commercials and had the thoughts that you didn't have any fighting capabilities!" said Iida not completely convinced and that last part didn't offend Izuku at all, Iida was certainly not the first one to think that since society tends to look on the outside rather then the inside, and that pillow commercial did make him look more like a model then a fighter, but if he saw his rage mode then he would not think him only as a model.

"Okay...it's alright, you are certainly not the first one to say that-kon~?" said Izuku and Iida didn't bow anymore after that which made him relieved that he wasn't bowing anymore, it reminded him of his fans who worshipped him like a messenger or either as a representative of Inari-sama.

"Hey! Y-Your name is Izuku, right?" asked Ochako who wanted to be sure of what she said, she was met with a smile and nod from Izuku. "T-The one of the pillow commercials?"

"Yeah,"

"Also the one with the blanket commercials?"

"That also,"

"As well one of the plushies?"

"Yeah, and if you're going ask some other commercials I did those as well," said Izuku and then he was immediately pulled into a hug which surprised him how he didn't see that coming, Ochako was hiding more then he thought or just straight up a jack in the box.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day! And...your tails are really as soft as the pillows, no, softer~!" said Ochako who let go as she pets Izuku's tails with a hypnotic face, along with the girl that looked like a frog, and the beautiful girl, also petting his tails and Iida was surprisingly doing that as well, and he had to admit that he was a true man to show he liked his tails as well in the public.

Wait! He smelled something familiar, and that something familiar smelled like...like...bamboo!

"Doing it again, Izuku, hypnotizing people with your tails," came from behind Izuku and he was right who it was, it was Aizawa and he was sleeping in his yellow sleeping bag which made him look like a giant caterpillar. He thought of Mothra when he saw that and the thought of the Monster Hero Godzillo came in his mind. The 4 people stopped petting Izuku's tails.

They all turned around and saw no one and that got them confused, and it made Izuku stifle his laughter that they didn't notice Aizawa and apparently he was annoyed by that as well, for having no common sense of looking up and down. "Down here,"

"Heeee!" said all 4 of them as they jumped a bit back in fright when they saw Aizawa giving them the deathstare, and it was certainly piercing them clean through.

"It took you all 30 seconds to calm down, and 5 seconds for you to realize that I was down here," said Aizawa and then got a juicebox out of his sleeping bag and began to drink it. "This is heroics! Welcome to the department of your training to become heroes."

 _"This guy is scary!"_ was everyone's thoughts.

Aizawa got out of his sleeping bag and stretches his body a little bit and reached for his sleeping bag again, and pulled out a suit out of it. "Put these ones on and once you're done, follow me outside,"

"FUCKING SHITS! GET ME OFF HERE!" shouted Katsuki who was conscious again as the slap of Tsuyu's tongue was more than enough to knock him out, Aizawa glared and Katsuki immediately shut his mouth when he was met with the piercing glare of him, he was lucky, he was not prideful enough to shout against a teacher since the possibility of getting a bad file on him was more than enough to scare him off.

 ** _Outside and after Katsuki was pulled off the ceiling._**

"It is simple, we're going to do a Quirk apprehension test," said Aizawa and that got various reactions from the class and it was mainly confused, and some of them knew the meaning of it, Izuku didn't show signs that he knew Uncle Aizawa to show that he was equal to them and wouldn't be getting special attention, not that he liked attention, but anyway he didn't bother to listen since he has done this once and knew the meaning of it, you would guess that he would do awful as he saw this as a chance to go back home.

But the threat changed as his Grandmother would make him play Miko again, no thanks he has already enough embarrassment photographed in his childhood dressed as a cosplayer or girl. "Soft~!"

The one who was currently petting his tails was a handsome boy with white/red hair and heterochromia eyes, he had a burn mark on his left eye and he looked cold but his eyes were now lines that were bent a bit like the form of a bridge, and he was currently leaning without any support into the tails and there was a small blush on his cheeks, he got his name and he was called Shouto Todoroki and he asked Izuku if he could pet his tails.

Shouto was met with many envious stares of wanting to pet the tails of Izuku...sans Ochako who was also petting his tails to calm herself down after Aizawa told them he would expel the one with the least amount of points.

"Bakugou, in your previous school with PE you weren't allowed to use your Quirk," Said Aizawa and Katsuki grunted at the words, Aizawa turned around and threw him a ball which Katsuki caught. "But we're a Hero school that trains the next generation, meaning use your Quirk to send it flying,"

 _"And I thought only people with animal Quirks could only use that face,"_ thought Izuku as he looked at the animalistic grin, and no one else seemed to notice this and Izuku labeled them as oblivious, and when Katsuki shouted the word 'die'really loud again no one gave reaction and Izuku almost wanted to facepalm, Shouto he couldn't blame since he was hypnotized by his tails.

"With this, we measure the true and current strength of your Quirk, and how much control you have," said Aizawa showing Katsuki's score that was over 700 meters, which got them all excited sans for the ones who didn't show it, or just didn't find it needing to express it. Aizawa suddenly glared at the mention of one of the comments that came from a girl with pink hair and skin. "Fun is something that doesn't exist here in UA, there only exist hard work!"

 _"He's going on his scary mode,"_ there were a few things that you should never do around Aizawa, waste juice, wake him up from his nap, be unnecessarily loud, joke around him, speak badly about him even if you can't help it, or pair him up with Ms. Joke, but Izuku knew he his uncle was maybe secretly in love with her since he has seen him smiling when he read her notes, and he may have read his thoughts and was able to catch what he was thinking.

He gets mad when you talk badly about him but also badmouths himself surprisingly, if he got everything right then Aizawa doesn't think himself as husband material but also thinks Ms. Joke is too cheerful, but he needed some light shredded into his life as he was an underground hero.

 ** _After Apprehension test. (A/N: Sorry, I just didn't feel like it to write everything over again, it is basically written in another way, so my next story will begin by childhoods, different beginnings, and sometimes a bit of a dark theme.)_**

"Not bad, not bad at all," commented Aizawa softly that only he could hear it, and the first one of them all was Shouto and the last one was a boy with purple/black balls in place of hair named Mineta, and at first glance Izuku dubbed him as a pervert, and the comment he made on the strength test gave it away, and the rest also got to see their rankings as well and most of them sigh in relief, and some of them didn't react but there was a small droplet of sweat on their heads, or either their expressions gave it away to hope they weren't in the last ranking.

"Minoru Mineta, as you can see you are the last one of the whole class," said Aizawa giving the small boy a dark glare which made him whimper like a coward which he also was besides being pervert, Izuku knew what was going to happen but knew that this was going to be amusing as he thinks. "And you remember what I told everyone about the last one, meaning you know what happens to you,"

Mineta looked down and refused to look at Aizawa in the eyes, he nodded slowly but didn't cry and answered. "I-I know, I'm..."

"Not expelled," said Aizawa.

"..."

"..."

"..HEEEEEEEHHHH!?" shouted most of the class in disbelief at the revelation that Aizawa just brought out and the smirk on Aizawa's face was terrifying. Izuku restrained his laughter and now saw how amusing it is to see the shocked and exaggerated expressions of his classmates, it was true that some things of Aizawa rubbed off on him.

"Soft~!" muttered Shouto not bothered by the loud shouts as he continued to pet the tails of Izuku, the tails felt strong enough to carry a person and let the person sleep on it and he almost dozed off.

"Let's just say that I was messing with you, and above all it did motivate you to do your best, right?" asked Aizawa with an amused smile without showing his teeth, it looked even a bit playful when he looked over his shoulder, Izuku rolled his eyes and then walked to the changing room before asking Shouto to stop petting, knowing how awkward the situation would be if he changed clothes while he kept petting his tail.

He swore he saw a blush on the boy's face.

"Uhm? Todoroki? You can let go now, the test is over so can you let go of my tail?" Shouto snapped his eyes open and quickly but reluctantly let go, the girls cooed at how cute Shouto looked when he looked away from his classmates with a blush.

 _"Damn it! Pretty boy and Fox boy!"_ seethed Mineta who forgot his sadness and turned it into a storm rage when he saw 2 of his classmates got the girls attention, it was always the ones with an animal of cool Quirk! But his time would come and Mineta began to giggle very perversely, which made them all back down and Izuku and Shouto walked towards him.

 _*_ **Killer intent sense!***

Huh, Mineta felt a bit chilly which was odd since the sun was shining at it's brightest, and it was still summer so why was it so cold, the answer was turn around and you see as the answer popped above Mineta's head, he did as he was told and almost shit in his pants as he was met the 2 death glares of Izuku and Shouto, both of them held very menacing glares and their eyes have no pupils.

"I detect a Super Pervert!"

"Must eliminate scum from the Earth!"

"AAAAHHHHHAAHAHAHA!" screamed Mineta in fright as he began to run while being chased by 2 menacing boys, and icicles and blue fireballs were shot at him, needlessly to say that it was no surprise no one saved him, the thought didn't even cross any of them, not wanting to stand next to Mineta to take the attacks for him. A certain blond-haired boy amongst them decided to hold his fantasies in.

 _ **Class.**_

After Aizawa stopped Izuku and Shouto to try and murder Mineta, they got back and got light scolding for it, the rest of the day the school welcomed them and showed them what they would do for the first couple days, they would take it easy for 3 days, but then he promised them a hell of a school year, he really enjoyed making everyone scared or stiff in place, he always enjoyed doing that to show that UA wasn't something you could take lightly.

"Can I pet your tails!?"

"How do you keep it so soft?"

"It's so fluffy!"

And Izuku had to deal with fans asking him to pet his tails...though he didn't mind it from Shouto since he felt cold and warm at the same time and odd but pleasant experience, and Shouto was pleased and was asleep on his tails with a cute blush.

"Todoroki! Eat your food now-kon~!" said Izuku tickling the Halfa with his tails waking the boy up.

"But I'm not hungry~!" whined Shouto a little bit trying to get back asleep. This, of course, annoyed Izuku and decided not to be so gentle anymore, and slapped the boy across his face with his tail.

"I don't care! You do not let food go to waste-kon~!" said Izuku in a stern tone which made Shouto frown but comply and eat his soba.

"Midoriya, I can just see you grow up the be motherly," muttered Iida to himself when he saw the scolding that was similar of how Tensei got scolded when he was once reckless on a mission.

Ochako heard it and nodded, definitely seeing that Izuku would become a good father figure and yet having the motherly side. Perhaps he inherited it from his mom? which would be interesting considering how no male could go against a woman's silent rage, she has seen her mother take down an entire gang of bikers and that she also told her that it was also the reason why her father fell for her.

And he was the leader of the biker gang.

"...Someone is here!" growled Izuku and he jumped out of the crowd that surrounded him and raced towards the place where he sensed something. In his years he placed in the whole school markings made him his energy to detect anyone that the markings don't recognize. It was mostly placed there to warn Izuku where Midnight's location was, but his personal reasons weren't important, what was important is that someone tried to get into UA.

"Huh? Izuku? Why are you running on all fours-!" asked Blood King.

"No time! Someone here is in UA, and he definitely doesn't belong here!" shouted Izuku and Vlad followed and was soon joined by Aizawa who ran along having seen the face of Izuku.

 _ **UA Office.**_

 **"So this is the new batch of the UA huh? Well, better study their quirks right now~!"** but as soon as those words left Kurogiri's mouth the door slammed against his body as Izuku kicked it off. "AUGH!"

"Stop right there!" shouted Blood King and launched his blood locking Kurogiri underneath the door and hardened blood.

"Tch!" Aizawa scoffs as he saw that his Quirk was completely useless in the situation, the villain is a mutant type which meant that he couldn't attack him or use his martial arts.

 **"How is that possible! UA was never supposed to be this alert!"** curses Kurogiri as he warped himself away escaping from his lockdown.

"Grrrr!" growled Izuku as the villain escaped and that he also had to increase the security of his markings. "He escaped-rawr!"

Aizawa walked over and saw that the documents are still in the files, and Izuku was leaking out small bits of dark red energy but slowly disappeared. It is noted that once Izuku gets angry that he would saw 'rawr' rather than 'kon' at each sentence he speaks. "Calm down Izuku, we will inform Nedzu about this and search for whoever tried to pry the information in,"

"None of the other files have been touched, it seems they were more interested about Class-A then any other class," this made Vlad a bit frustrated that the villain was more interested in the class that stood above all, but now isn't the time to be jealous as he immediately went over to the door and tells his fellow colleague and his student that he would report it to Nedzu.

"Izuku, go to Nedzu and request that all the last 2 lessons of all the classes can be canceled," ordered Aizawa and Izuku growls in acknowledgment and immediately sprinted out to do what he was ordered by his Father-figure.

"Rawr!" growled the fox boy as he ran towards the office of Nedzu. "Hiding-rawr!

Midnight passed by as his markings warned him for that and once she got away he got out and continued running.

 _ **Alarm! Midnight is on your tail!**_

Spoke the marking inside his head and that got him out of his anger mode and switches to his cute scared mode where he becomes a Chibi and his legs become blurry as he feels the demonic Midnight come after his tails. "Thruster no Tail Jutsu!"

His tails stiffened and pointed backward like spears which made it easier for Midnight to grab him, but soon the tails erupted and are on fire and blew Izuku forward who got a helmet out of nowhere and put it on. "To the moon!"

"NO! STAY HERE!" shouted Midnight as she ran faster but it was futile as Izuku disappeared with a twinkling star.

* * *

 **Alrain: Something changed! And let just say that the battle at the USJ will become very intense! And normally I will give a small spoiler but not this time! Mwuhahahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: I'm back, but that doesn't mean I will update all the other stories since the exams are just 2 weeks away, sorry for that. And by the way, I tried to find some good My Hero Academia stories and I didn't like any of them.**

 **Only male stories: It seems that they still use the cannon fic of Izuku wanting to be a Hero, but can you do something new to that? I mean you can at least do an original beginning than him writing down that he wants to become a hero in a Female world makes him look...desperate for something he would never become and in the original it was possible and impossible for him to become a hero.**

 **Megaman Midoriya by Fireball2525: An enjoyable story of Izuku gaining the powers of Megaman! I would recommend reading and it has its own fair share of originality and slight changes and such, but I liked it a lot and I am surprised it didn't get a lot of followers as I expected to have exceeded over 400 Followers and Favorites.**

 **My only male story: I guess I want to write one as well, but with my own original start and that there will be a giant Harem and some heroes will be replaced as there are now genderbend versions of them. But it will be a bit of a simple Quirk unless suggestions are given to me by a Poll. It will start with a type of Quirk and then you can send me reviews of your Quirks as a choice.**

 **Also, Izuku's chibi form is pretty much like that of Haine of Oushitsu Kyoushi no Haine.**

* * *

 _ **Garden.**_

Deep inside the garden that has already become a forest was Izuku hiding in the trees, wary of potential predators that lived in the forest and that were searching for him as Ua had a few visitors that even scared Blood King and Aizawa off. As the fox was slowly moving towards a more bright and colorful area of the forest to get more cover as his orange fur was a dead giveaway for the predators to spot.

"RAWR!"

"KYUN~!"

Izuku set it on running as fast as possible as he could to avoid getting caught by the predators that have been searching for him, a swipe of a claw came from the side and nearly hit the fox and another one came but this one had a different color, another one came and Izuku squeaked cutely as this one nearly caught him but then his face met with a wall or in this case muscles. "KYUN~!"

"RAWR!"

"RAARGH!"

"GRAWR!"

3 roars came and it surprised Izuku so much as the 3 bodies of the predators dived in on him and pounced on him making sure he can't escape, and Izuku could only give small whimpers as his predators mercilessly...cuddled him?

"Izu-chan~~~! Why do you keep running away from us~!" moaned Ragdoll out as she cuddled the tail of Izuku and wrapped it around her neck, Mandalay and Pixie-Bob nodded as they went on cuddling the other tails while Tiger merely gave Izuku a look that said he was sorry, Izuku couldn't blame him for that but Tiger then picked one of the tails up and started to pet it normally.

 _'I keep running away from you because I can't breathy once you hug me-kon~!'_ complained Izuku mentally recalling the moments where he got hugged from the front and wasn't let go and almost suffocated due to breasts. That wasn't the way he wanted to die and he pretty much got it almost every day from nearby mothers of beautiful women, and fans as well as some teenage school girls though he was wary of them as some of them attempted to kidnap him...his mother dealt with them and since they were rich and had a giant-ass house and somehow they became the servants. _'Stupid me with my cravings for certain fruits!'_

But high up somewhere else a beautiful fox woman was giggling as she could wait until her offering came to her, but Izuku couldn't as it was to him disrespecting Inari-sama and wanted to get quickly free but he wouldn't ever use a Thruster no Tail jutsu. He didn't want the forest to burn and neither wanted him to get his head smashes against something, and another thing was going to the USJ as well.

Using his tails that weren't restrained Izuku tickled underneath the noses of the Pussycats making them sneeze and force them to let him go, now he couldn't still use his Thruster technique so he set it on something he saw from Sonic!

"Tail Helicopter no Jutsu!" shouted Izuku and used his tails and began rotating them in a circle in the same way as Tails from Sonic and flew away as quickly as possible as he could, it was way harder then it looks and the 1st time using it was...he let it stand by that it was a painful experience for him to use it.

"NO! DON'T GO IZUKU!" shouted Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob while Mandalay looked to the side embarrassed that she showed again her weak side to cuteness.

"I did it again," whispered Mandalay very embarrassed holding her face with her hands while Tiger merely laughed at her for losing her cool persona appearance whenever she was in Izuku's presence.

"I doubt anyone could keep their cool around him," commented Tiger now attempting to calm her down since the steam she was emitting from her head was making the room a bit to warm.

 _ **Class-A.**_

"Kyun~!" snored Izuku as he went back to sleeping in the classroom not bothering to listen to the teaching of Present Mic as he left a Shikigami to record it for him and probably he wouldn't get any detention, and for extra measure, he looked incredibly adorable when he was sleeping so he went to cover his face with a mask of Inari-sama to not bother the class.

Not even sleeping would allow him some peace if he slept in the public, as a baby he discovered that he always said 'Kyun' whenever he slept and it didn't go off whenever he slept and the awing of how cute he was by the people made him lose sometimes sleep.

The bad parts of his Quirk were people couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't visit his little sisters right now~! And also he wouldn't ever show the pictures to anyone with him sleeping with his little sisters because he was sure they would get a nosebleed or straight up faint from the cuteness.

"Uhm? Present Mic, can I ask why Midoriya here is allowed to sleep through the class?" asked Denki who was quite confused like many others why Izuku was sleeping without being called out for it.

"Oh, Midoriya here is recording it through his Quirk so he can later absorb the lesson in his head," answered Present Mic with a nervous smile of how they would react, so he decided to add a bit more information to it. "His Quirk is not an ordinary fox-Quirk, but he is the 9-Tailed Fox Quirk that allows him to do more,"

"Okay then," said Denki not wanting to get any further in the Japanese History about Kitsunes knowing how much they liked to prank people who pissed them off, he already had plenty of bad luck and the fear of not being able to pet his tails was also present to him.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was fuming and glaring at Izuku that he can go away with the lesson due to his Quirk, but what pissed him more off that he was using his free time to sleep and not train! He was way better then the mascot reject and yet here he sleeps thinking he is already more powerful than him! And he would prove it once he got the chance!

After Present Mic's lesson, the whole class waited for the next teacher to come and before anyone could talk further in their conversation the door burst open revealing All Might, and the sound covered all other sound made and the cheering form the whole class when they realized who would be teaching. "I. AM. COMING. THROUGH. THE. DOOR. LIKE. A. NORMAL. PERSON!"

"No way! All Might will be teaching us!"

"That costume comes from the Silver Age!"

"He looks so manly!"

"Wait! Where is Midoriya?"

The last question got everyone's attention as Izuku was...not in his seat anymore and only a paper shikigami was left on the table and his mask as well as bits of kinpura that was eaten, and no sign of Izuku until one of Shouji's dupli-arms eyes spotted something orange on the ceiling and pointed above making everyone look. Izuku holding onto the ceiling shivering in fright, that might have been coming from All Might when he shouted so loud.

"All Might no Baka!" shouted Izuku with a red face after he had been caught that he got scared like a ceiling cat, and now he was literally a ceiling cat because he was on the ceiling with his claws sunk into the material that kept him from falling.

"Ah! I-I am sorry Midoriya!" said All Might who wanted to really get his phone out to make a picture of this, the picture alone would get him some money not that he needed the money since he is the Number 1 Hero.

Izuku came down from the ceiling and got back to his seat putting the mask back on to hide the blush on his face and for extra measure, he also put his tails on his face to hide it.

"A-Ahem! Like I said! I will be your teacher for this hour! And I will be accessing your battle skills!" began All Might after he was done taking a picture of Izuku on the ceiling, and quickly made some copies of it. "And how you ask!? With Battle Practice!"

The whole class got excited by the idea and Katsuki obviously wanted to fight to beat someone up and show that he was superior to them, Izuku merely blinked and went back to staring at All Might with his mask still on. Which made the adult a bit nervous at the look he was given from the stoic mask that Izuku was wearing and how his eyes perfectly fitted the mask and seem to read his entire soul.

What he didn't see was that Izuku had a worried look on his face when he got a better look at All Might, but not his outer appearance but the color surrounding him and how it gave him a negative view of what he was currently seeing. His Quirk the Nine-tails gave him amazing power including allowing him to see one's life force or that is how he describes it and it gave him a view of how strong a person is, the size of the energy told him what the amount of power a person possessed and the color told him the state of the person.

Blue tells him how much power one posses in their body and tell at what point they are focused on what their main point is where they draw their energy mostly from, and also tells him what kind of person they are and if they are kind and have a good soul.

Red tells him that the energy they had was influenced by something that had a negative effect on a person's body and size told him how worse it was and also like Blue he could see where it was.

Purple told him that one was suffering from not physical wounds but merely mental wounds telling him that the person was unfriendly because they had suffered a lot of discrimination on what kind of Quirk he or she has, and size pretty much told him the same thing again.

Black was pretty much not bad in the way you think but was a harsher version of purple and how loyal they stay to a person who has saved him or her and how much they are desperate like little children to please their savior, and when the Savior died the black energy would flare completely and make them insane that they would kill themselves.

Green told him that one person has a simple Quirk but that it has the untapped potential of a person's thoughts and other people's views which annoyed him greatly, the sight alone was already enough for them to judge one's career.

Red and Black merely showed him who was bad, but he has seen rarely that color mix, but it obviously told him who was evil and he had seen that with the guy who teleported himself in the school.

And All Might had blue obviously otherwise he wouldn't a hero much less the Number 1 Hero, but that wasn't the point as 2 other colors were making Izuku worried and that was red and purple both at the same time and both of the colors leaked out from the side of his abdomen.

"Kyun~!" squeaked Izuku out as Momo poked his back.

"U-Uhm? Midoriya-san? We are going to battle practice now so you should come as well," said Momo and the boy looked up to see that the whole class were standing by cubes.

"Kyun~! Thank you Momo-kyun~!" said Izuku and fluffed his tails around her neck and cheeks making her look mushy and walked over to his cube that contained his costume that was a simple Miko outfit that was decorated with golden leaves.

 _ **Fake city Replica.**_

 _'Even his outfit is looking murderous-kyun~!'_ thought Izuku in his chibi form looking at Katsuki's outfit from the corner of his eyes at how menacing he looked with his costume and he even managed to make his Domino mask menacing, and his behavior and such all fitted that of a villain itself. He really doubted that because the colors that he had was only blue and he had a weird feeling it was his obsession to prove himself, everyone, how strong he is.

That was pretty much all he remembered about Katsuki, only about his face he made and the rage he had about being recognized by everyone in his peers and class and in kindergarten until Izuku moved away. He didn't even attempt to be popular and didn't even want to become popular since it was too bothersome for his personal life and the stalkers he had (Mostly consisting of women and teenage girls) and the number of requests for some things and the photos he had been sent as well as some other gifts from them...lets just say he wouldn't ever talk about it to anyone.

"Soft-kero~!" murmured Tsuyu with a mushy face as she held Izuku in her arms (While he's in chibi form) and softly stroked his head as Izuku didn't even care for the explanation of All Might (Not that All Might minds that and how envious all the other girls...and Shouto look) as he was explaining the rules through his Shikigami was telling him everything what All Might said and the things he needed to in the Battle Practice.

"Let us decide now who will be paired with who!" said All Might and began putting his hands into the boxes and pulled out 2 small sheets of paper and read the names. "The Villain team will consist out of...Tokoyami and Jirou!"

Tokoyami and Jirou looked at each other and nodded and waited for All Might to say who was going to be their opponent.

"And the Hero Team will consist out of...Izuku and Momo!" announced All Might and Izuku was quickly snatched out of Tsuyu's arms by courtesy of Momo (Obviously) and began petting him and cuddling her face against his soft tails while ignoring the envious looks directed at her and Tsuyu's glare, not that anyone would be okay having those tails and ear stolen from their grasp.

Katsuki obviously scowled at the possibility that he would fight Izuku was gone, he was paired with Mineta against Shouto and Ojiro.

Tokoyami and Jirou went into the building while Izuku and Momo waited outside with Izuku not in his chibi form anymore, not that it mattered since he is still cute when not in that form and immediately began discussing their Quirks as both teams were given time to think upon a strategy how to defend/capture the bomb from the other party.

Momo was a calm and composed girl but not even she or her mom could help but squeal when they saw the first commercial of Izuku with the pillows and how cute he looked, but right now she wanted to know if Izuku could fight and why he didn't stick to being a mascot Hero.

"We should plan on what to do right now, what is your Quirk?" asked Izuku cutely making Momo almost lose her composure and squeal and hug Izuku like there is no tomorrow, only the lessons of her mom and dad made her remember that there was still a fight going on.

"Ahem! My Quirk is called Creation and I can create anything out of my fat at a molecular level, though I need to know the structure of whatever I am planning to create," explained the girl her Quirk to the fluffy boy.

"Then you should go against Jirou-kyun~! I am part animal so I have sensitive hearing-kyun~!" decided Izuku after hearing what she could do and could easily create some noise-canceling headphones to negate the attacks of Jirou. To Izuku's first view was that Jirou was mostly reliant on her Quirk as she didn't have any other equipment besides her boots, her Quirk was versatile as she could hear them coming in, where they are and deafen their ears which would be definitely useful for against Villains with an animal Quirk.

"My Quirk is called Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am a spiritual nine-tailed fox that is able to manipulate my own Ki or life force to do attacks and many other things, and I also can do whatever a Fox can do-kyun~!" explained Izuku his Quirk to Momo who listened closely. "Though I have a rather easy weakness, I can't get too angry and manipulating my own Ki is a bit harder since the energy is a bit raw, luckily I can use talismans and Shikigami's to aid me in my goal to become a hero and prove that I am not only a Mascot-kyun~!"

"So what shall we have planned?" asked Momo.

"This is what we will do, for now, they will go simple and I have the perfect idea to counter Jirou's Quirk-kyun~!" began Izuku as he was explaining his strategy and waited for the approval of Momo and she nodded finding it a good idea of what he had planned.

 _ **Fake Building.**_

 _'Let the Battle commence!'_ boomed the voice of All Might through the microphone giving the signal to start and both teams were ready to attack/defend and make sure the other teams don't win.

"Jirou-san," said Tokoyami and Jirou nodded and plugged her Earphone Jacks into the ground with ease making little spider cracks in the cement, and the girl closed her eyes and focused on each little sound that might be entering the building and where her opponents were and she didn't hear a single thing which shocked her and opened her eyes, it was practically impossible for anyone to make no sound since her Quirk Earphone Jack was pretty much a very sensitive one making it also a huge weakness.

"I-I don't hear them!" whispered Jirou to Tokoyami whose eyes widened a bit up.

"Are you sure?" asked Tokoyami wanting to be sure about what she was saying.

"Definitely, I would've heard them entering the building but I don't hear anyone beneath us!" replied Jirou confirming what she said. Tokoyami went to think and immediately thought of who could do this from the duo that they would be battling. He had no idea of what Momo's Quirk was since nothing besides her beauty was outstanding in the class as his eyes caught nothing of a mutation class so it was either Emitter or Transformation.

Even so, he thought that it wasn't Momo at all because her...outift make it more think that her Quirk was an Emitter type that creates things seeing the book carried along with her. But Izuku gave him just warning as he was partly animal he could feel that Izuku was dangerous and more then what the eye meets, a bit lamely thought but still he was more than a mascot since his eyes didn't only take the fluffiness of his tails but also how many there are. Nine-Tails meaning he had perhaps manipulation of spiritual energy that is rare in Quirk in these days.

"Jirou-san, I think we might have to worry more about Midoriya as he seems to be the one that cancels out the noise," warned Tokoyami making Jirou nod and trust the words of her temporarily partner. "It seems that he is more than being cute, he is after all the Nine-Tailed Fox,"

"Wait! So we are dealing with a Mystic Quirk!?" said Jirou losing her composure for a second when she heard Tokoyami's thoughts.

"Yes, it seems we need to change our plans and have you battle Yaoyorozu-san, Midoriya-san it apparently too dangerous to have you fight up close," said Tokoyami quickly changing strategies quickly and efficiently, but Dark Shadow warned Tokoyami that he felt that they were being watched by something the problem was he couldn't see what was watching them.

With the other team, Izuku and Momo arrived at the hallways as Izuku send already a Shikigami ahead to search for the bomb and found it but seemingly Tokoyami was warned as he had his head raised a little bit up and his eyes a bit sharper. How they weren't detected was simple as Izuku roughly sketched a talisman for both him and Momo to make them noise-canceling not allowing Jirou to hear them, and Momo made them both noise-canceling earphones but let them hang on their necks to hear Jirou coming and prepare themselves.

"I didn't know you could do this," admitted Momo with a bit of awe in her voice that the mascot hero was able to do something like this.

"I am the Nine-Tails, besides being cute I can do a lot more-kyun~!" replied Izuku not feeling offended at all having heard something like this from his parents, he did wonder if his little sisters would be able to do something like this. He guessed they could since they both possess more tails than a normal fox like him. "The bomb is on the 2nd floor so I need to go there, think you can handle Jirou-kyun~? Momo-kyun~!"

"Yes, leave it up to me to handle Jirou-san," replied Momo as she was handed the Shikigami that she needed to fight Jirou and see when she would be coming into her. Izuku nodded and sniffed the air and dashed to the left leaving Momo alone who walked further while paying attention around her and the shikigami held in her hand. Momo would admit she was nervous but the training of her mom how to act like a girl from a rich family for years paid good off about hiding those insecurities, the Shikigami in her hand then began to slightly shake in her hands signaling that Jirou was coming.

"It should aim where she is coming from," muttered Momo holding her hand out as the shikigami still shook it suddenly shifted its position with the head to the left. "So she will be coming from there, better prepare now!"

 _ **With Tokoyami.**_

Looking to the left and right was Tokoyami doing as he was hiding in the shadows near the bomb and searching for anything bright colored in the dull-colored building he was in, the color orange was a bright color and it wasn't easy to miss in this room as everything is grey and black with the slightly shining of silver from the metal. Luckily he closed the windows to give himself the advantage as Dark Shadow didn't have to worry about the light, but all that Dark Shadow can do is fighting up close while Tokoyami can't fight up close.

 _'It seems he is still searching, meaning I can perhaps plan a second plan in case this doesn't work-!'_

 ** _"Tokoyami! Look out!"_** shouted Dark Shadow erupting out of his cloak and quickly blocked a few strikes from red/black colored flames in the shape of long arms with claws, and soon many more followed after the first few were blocked forcing Tokoyami to come out of his hiding spot and see what he could do in the fight.

"There you are Tokoyami-kun!" said Izuku who totally didn't look like his cute self but more like a slightly darker version of him as red/black aura leaked out of him, his eyes more animalistically pronounced, he had now longer and sharper nails and his hair was floating slightly. It was obvious that Izuku knew that he didn't underestimate him which pleased Tokoyami a bit but also made him wary of what his opponent was going to do.

 **"[Martial Arts!: 4 Fox-Tail fists!]"** shouted Izuku and 4 tails of his 9 tails turned red/black and went forward to grab Tokoyami who quickly jumps with the help of Dark Shadow who blocked the claws or either jumped away from them, but 1 was able to get through the defense of Dark Shadow as he was too occupied with the other arms and Tokoyami merely crossed his arms to lessen the impact of the blow.

"Kuh!" Tokoyami quickly recovered. "Dark Shadow!"

 _ **"Leave it up to me!"**_ shouted Dark Shadow going forward lunging towards Izuku who surprisingly stood still and allowed Dark Shadow to hit him. _**"Gotcha!"**_

"Not bad!" said Izuku who skidded a few feet away from the hit and summoned 4 arms again to hit Tokoyami, but the boy wasn't easily tricked that Izuku would use the same tactic now realizing something he had done and decided to get into close to have Dark Shadow fight and unleash a barrage of attacks. Sensing what he was about to do Izuku got his tails back and went in for close combat as well and returned the barrage of punches.

Flashes of black and red/black were going throughout the whole room and they seemed equal but if one looked closely and ignored all the flashing colors Tokoyami had a few beads of sweat rolling off his head, Dark Shadow has never shown such speed mainly because Tokoyami never expected to fight in such an intense fight and most opponents or his former classmates. None of them ever won mainly because they were arrogant about having a Quirk but Izuku here was pushing Dark Shadow to his limits with only 4 of his tails!

 _'I'm not going to win this, at this rate I will be easily beaten because of the tails! I-I need!'_ Tokoyami focused as he began focusing more and more of his energy into Dark Shadow and his vision was getting a bit blurry but he was still focusing on the fight.

 _ **"Tokoyami-kun!"**_ shouted Dark Shadow worried about his host as he felt that he was getting tired but he wasn't as more and more of his energy came in. ** _"Don't underestimate us! We will be able to match you!"_**

"Show me," said Izuku.

 _ **"Heh?/**_ Heh?" said both at the same time.

"Show me that you are more!" shouted Izuku as the punches of him got only more and more intense and suddenly the color flashes of black increased, but nothing else happened as Izuku activated his 5th tail and uppercutted Dark Shadow and allowed him to dash to the bomb and secure it.

 _ **"JIROU-SHOUNEN IS CAPTURED!"**_

 _ **"BOMB SECURED! THE HERO TEAM WINS!"**_

Announced All Might the end of the fight and Izuku smiled and the red/black energy surrounding him dispersed and walked over to Tokoyami who was panting a little bit and out of breath. "Good fight!"

"H-Heh! From the same," said Tokoyami as he was handed a water bottle by Izuku who got a talisman out. "I've been never pushed that far in my whole life, it seems I have still a lot to learn to become a Pro Hero, I'm sorry Dark Shadow,"

 _ **"Aye! Dontcha blame yourself on this!"**_ argued Dark Shadow pointing his 2 left arms to Tokoyami...wait, 2 left arms? _**"Gwah!? What! T-This is...I don't know what this is!"**_

"Limitation of thoughts, you thought that the form Dark Shadow took unless he is in the darkness the permanent form is?" said Izuku pointing at the 4 arms of Dark Shadow who was testing them out if they felt weird, but oddly enough they felt very satisfying and he could even retract them back into his arms and now his 2 arms felt even stronger. "Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did think that Dark Shadow would have a permanent form but now I see that I took the most obvious thing without a thought," Dark Shadow retracted back into Tokoyami's body and his body felt a bit lighter and he was less tired now, that has never happened before at all that when Dark Shadow retracts his body inside of him that he was lessened with his stamina.

"Good! Now you can think freely!" said Izuku with a grin and wrapped his tails around Tokoyami's body and lifted him off the ground and carried him back outside, though Tokoyami did want to protest he can do it himself once the soft fur of Izuku touched his uncovered head he didn't mind anymore. His tails are really soft like a fluffy cloud and even Dark Shadow got out in a smaller form and rested like a bird on the tails. "Oops! I didn't mean to do that, instincts perhaps?"

He did it a lot of carrying people a lot when he got strong enough to pull that off.

Momo was seen carrying Jirou who was unconscious and the Shikigami helped her to see where Jirou came and it seemed she was more experienced in close combat but Momo had the upper hand and was able to overpower in terms of combat mainly because Jirou's Quirk was useless thanks to the earphones, but also because Momo used a flash grenade to blind Jirou and a sound bomb as well that overloaded her Quirk a bit.

 _ **(A/N: I don't feel like describing all the fights and combinations and such, I am getting less and less motivated because I only write MHA Fanfiction. I am not sorry about this but this story was mainly for cuteness but now I have to make a plot for this)**_

"Midoriya, do you mind if I can ask later for more help like this?" asked Tokoyami after the next lesson was done.

"Sure, I don't see why not Tokoyami-kyun~!" answered Izuku cheerfully.

"BOO!"

"KYUN~!"

Izuku shot up like a rocket and landed on top of the head of Tokoyami in his chibi form and growled at the laughing form of Kirishima who already had tears that it actually worked on Izuku. "Grrrr!"

"S-Sorry Midoriya! But I-I had to try it!" laughed Kirishima and suddenly the light died out for him as the background became black. "Eh? Who turned out the light-!"

It wasn't that anyone turned off the light but it was rather the glowering forms of the girls as their breath became visible and their eyes glowing light and now Kirishima realized he was going to be pummeled. "Eeeek!"

"No mercy-kyun~!" ordered Izuku and let's just say Kirishima didn't ever try something like that again, but he still got good along with Izuku who often sat on his hair and munched on it as the red made him remember of juicy apples.

Now the girls were granted the sight of Izuku in his Chibi form cutely biting on Kirishima's hardened red hair to prevent him from getting bald, and a chomping noise was added along with the sight while Kirishima wished he could see it from his position. "Can anybody take a picture for me?"

Tokoyami went forward and took Kirishima's phone and took the picture for him and looked at it. "Hmm...it doesn't have the same impact as seeing it now,"

* * *

 **Alrain: Yep, cutting it here off and I am getting tired of writing MHA stories so much I am going to write many more chapters for DQ Izuku and once I am far then I will start a crossover. I won't announce which anime yet as I am not that far with DQ Izuku.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: I am back! And here is the next chapter of Kyuubi no Izuku and I don't have anything else to say except that Karmagisa fans are boring~!**

 **Kyuubi Izuku: Kon! Kon! I won't be doing that so often anymore as most complain that it is a bit annoying, and yet in One Piece you always hear something after each sentence! So why are some complaining about me doing it~!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: True hidden powers...not so cute anymore?**_

* * *

 _ **Class-A.**_

 _'Never expected a boy to be so in ease of my presence,'_ thought Izuku, as Shouto was lying his head on one of his tails with a blissful smile and Izuku, was surprised that he asked that, he expected him to be jealous for getting so much attention but he didn't care. He was a cool beauty! Meaning such things didn't bother him a lot and that he just wanted to sleep on his tails.

He also made another male friend and his name was Ojiro who's Quirk was named Tail and it did have a good offensive battling prowess, but it seemed he lacked confidence for not having more options with his tail except that he could hit hard and travel himself faster and wrapping it around objects to make sure he wouldn't fall. Izuku wanted to help him and decided to give him access to his Chi, and don't get him wrong because he can't unlock chi for everyone around him as you need a certain Quirk for it.

Or basically it was born in you or you had the potential to unlock it if you were born with a Quirk that related that way, it also counted in for thoughts and Ojiro was a really nice person to talk with and besides that, he was a Tail-Buddy!

He had talked to Ojiro-kun about his potential to unlock chi which excited him a lot that he got the chance to get more power!

Ojiro was not selfish in any way but he was just too humble about himself and saying he was very lucky to be in Class A and that he barely made it, that it was perhaps pity that they took on him and Izuku could barely hold him back to chop him on the head. He didn't succeed and chopped Ojiro's head rather hard surprising the boy with the Tail Quirk and then was given a cute and stern lecture from Izuku to not to be overly humble with himself, but Izuku didn't know if he could be taken seriously when he was talking in his chibi form.

He unlocked it straight after the talk and then began researching in it ever since Izuku gave him all the necessary information about chi.

The basic powers of Chi were simple enhancements of strengthing the body and such, the second the ability to do some things that defy physics, the third one was giving a better sense of awareness and it should be added to enhancement to the body but this one was permanent ability and not an enhancement since they are temporarily, and the last one was elemental attacks that could be used for close and long-ranged attacks.

Enhancements, who doesn't know what they can do as they strengthen the body, give resistances to certain attacks and that's all.

Physics, they allowed you to do some things like allowing you to walk sideways on surfaces, creating illusions without moving too fast, and using something like substitutes.

Senses, this was merely training to train your awareness to a new level and that beyond of a human sense, or basically such a good awareness that people will think that you have some kind of sensory Quirk and such.

Elemental attacks, long-range attacks of elements and such and coating yourself in it and various other things as well.

"Today we will make you do something and it isn't a test," said Aizawa not in the mood to joke since he had been doing some things in his personal life, it involved a green-haired woman annoying the hell out of him and constantly sending him some messages and...something else as well that made Aizawa avoid looking at Izuku. The boy himself felt for some reason violated when Aizawa looked at him although it wasn't aimed at him, he felt he shouldn't ask him ever about it. "We will have you practice how to save people, but you will practice it on your classmates and how to use your Quirk in other ways than combat,"

"Kyun~!" squeaked Izuku out getting the attention of everybody as Shouto snuggled his nose into a sensitive part of his tail that made him squeak so adorable.

* * *

 _ **On the Way to the USJ.**_

On the way to the USJ, every student had their costumes on and some of them were really excited to see what the USJ looks like and Shouto had his ice removed not wanting to give Izuku any discomfort or a reason to not let him rest on his tails. To Izuku it felt very nice of a perfect balance of cool and warm through the coolness was overpowering him a little bit.

Ojiro just had his Chi unlocked a few hours ago and he was a natural at it as he was able to practice Enhancements rather quickly, physics was a normal pace and the Elemental was out of the question as he preferred to focus on 2 aspects. The enhancements were still a bit above the Beginner's level but they could be used to fight against minor villains and the physics allowed him to run off the walls for a few seconds, in total 8 seconds long before falling off and lucky for him it had no cooldown meaning he had only to jump and then activate it again.

He was also now practicing by meditating himself on the ceiling of the bus to make the duration of his physics longer, some of the other students looked at Ojiro as he meditated while sticking himself on the ceiling of the bus. Izuku noticed that Katsuki was about to watch and see where the students that watched Ojiro look up, he decided to mess a little bit with Katsuki and got his pouch out and blew a little bit of dust into the direction of Katsuki.

 _'Hm? I don't see anything so what are they looking at!?'_ thought Katsuki as he saw nothing on the ceiling of the bus and he knew there was something there but he didn't know why he didn't see what they saw, he wasn't going to ask as his pride was too big for that and he would figure it out on his own! Though he did notice that the guy with the...what did the guy have as Quirk and what was the color of his hair?

Yep, even if Katsuki is smarter then he looks like he is still too prideful to remember people with 'weak' Quirks as he describes them, giving him a terrible memory of those who he doesn't consider to be even powerful except if they succeeded his power. Shouto was probably on his mind as he had seen his abilities in the fight and how he executed his opponent so quickly...just to return for Izuku's tails and pet them again.

"Kon! Kon!" squeaked Izuku out as Shouto and Momo were petting his tails with dreamy looks on their faces.

"All of you stop talking, we have arrived at the USJ and Todoroki, Yaoyorozu stop acting like a married couple," said Aizawa making the couple blush that they got called like that by the teacher.

All of the students stepped out and suddenly Izuku felt very hostile to the building in front of him, the same building he visited so many times since it was the building that could take his anger issues of being called a mascot. There was something ominous about it that made him feel very angry and hostile towards it and seemingly he wasn't the only one, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Ojiro's looks of amazement turned to be very nervous.

Though it was hard to see that by Tsuyu and Tokyami since they have most of the times their stoic face on all the time, now being near the USJ gave the students a cold feeling and another feeling of not wanting to be here.

 _ **"Tokoyami-kun! I-I don't want to here anymore! It t-terrifies me!"**_ said Dark Shadow who had an ominous feeling that he would awaken something, something was absolutely terrified off and underneath the costume, Dark Shadow was weakly tugging Tokoyami not to in there at all but he could see it wouldn't work as the teacher could report this and make him look bad.

 _'Dark Shadow is afraid?'_ thought Tokoyami with his eyes widened up a little bit that his comrade was terrified and in his whole life, he had not seen his proud comrade so scared before, he had actually never seen him scared once and to see him cower in fear was shocking. Looking from the corner of his eyes he saw that Izuku glared and Tsuyu felt like she wanted to sleep and Ojiro's tail was deadly alert.

* * *

 _ **USJ.**_

"This is the USJ! Here you will be training not to use your Quirks in combat only, but also to use them to save people and get them out of the heat of the battle!" said Hero 13 showing all the surrounding and different environments making them all excited and Izuku was currently in chibi form looking bored at everything in front of him, he had seen it all already and knew what the training was so it was obvious why he was bored.

"Remember, in battle, there is not only the fight but also civilians who get caught up in the battle that they get trapped and are still within the area of the fight, they can't escape and are still in danger meaning that there need to be heroes that rescue them," said Hero 13 informing that in the battle were still people who got stuck in the battle and couldn't get out.

"Good, now that you understand let's begin-!" Aizawa stopped when he felt the air getting cold and something appears behind him and several black holes appeared out of thin air and people with menacing looks started to come in, and those with animal-based Quirks reacted violently like they knew there was more coming and something that was a danger to all of them.

"Grrr!" growled Izuku as his fur got rilled up and went to stand on all fours and growled showing his sharp teeth out as the villains came in streaming like a river. Aizawa ordered everyone to back down.

"What's going on!?" asked Denki nervous.

"Is this a test?" asked Kirishima.

"No! It isn't a test since those are real villains!" said Tokoyami as he had dark Shadow out and since the lights went out he wasn't depleting any energy, and the bird ghost or whatever it was reacted a bit violently as it screeched to the villains and its eyes grew further like it were roots.

"Everyone! Get to the entrance go back to UA! I'll handle it from here on!" shouted Aizawa and everyone did as they were told and hurried to the exit until another black hole appeared above the entrance and made them stop walking.

 **"You aren't going anywhere soon, you will all stay here permanently if you like it or not!"** came a Dark voice as the black hole took more shape of a human and the yellow sharp eyes that glared at them.

"Grrr!" growled Izuku snarling at Kurogiri and Tokoyami did the same as Dark Shadow was ready to punch the guy apart, Tsuyu wasn't acting odd and merely glared at Kurogiri and nothing more of a reaction she gave since she didn't feel anything from him and neither did Ojiro who looked at Kurogiri with disdain but not reacting any violent like Izuku and Tokoyami.

 **"Allow me to introduce us all here to all of you ambitious children, we are the League of Villains and we will change this era and create a new one by destroying you first!"** announced Kurogiri his eyes narrowing making him look mad but it gave the feeling off that he was meaning it and going to enjoy every moment of it, his eyes then scanned at the girls of the class and mainly Momo's breasts. **"Perhaps not kill you all and have some fun with some of you here!"**

The wrong sentence as each of the boys then looked even more furious than scared and took a few steps forward and looked ready to tear Kurogiri apart, even Katsuki showed deadly anger that no one ever has seen as he merely looked like a tiger ready to bite everything yet now he looked like a hawk waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Like hell you are!"

"You have to get through us!"

"Blast you away!"

Denki and Aoyama both fired off their long-range attacks and both of them hit Kurogiri who harmlessly absorbed the blast but the electricity of Denki spread all over him paralyzing him and hitting his weak point. **"Gah! An annoying bunch has at me then!"**

A dome of black energy surrounded the students and was warped away but some were tackled out of the dome.

 **"Now that they are gone it is time to make you-GAH!"** before Kurogiri could finish his sentence as he got tackled by Izuku who nailed him on the metal part of his body and made him crash against the wall.

 **"[Tailed Beast Bomb!]"**

The purple orb came and was shot at Kurogiri who wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit by it launching him further away and meet another wall and got embedded into it. **"S-Such power...!"**

"You are annoying!" growled Tokoyami as he came up and ordered Dark Shadow to punch Kurogiri as hard as possible on the metal part he has seen, Dark Shadow punched the metal part hard leaving a big dent on it and send Kurogiri flying into the air. Forming wings with his claws Dark Shadow flew up and carried Tokoyami who began kicking him rapidly and then made a roll and ax-kicked Kurogiri to the ground.

 **"[Shadow Screech!]"** shouted Tokoyami and Dark Shadow's eyes glowed even more then they did and opened his mouth and screeched and waves colored red were visible and made Kurogiri scream loud, the waves pushed the villains very fast to the ground and crashed harshly and mercilessly as the ground cracked underneath him.

"...I don't think you can call that a Shadow Screech," commented Denki trying to lighten up the mood.

"Wrong timing dude!" said Kirishima.

Tokoyami looked at his hand and saw the dark misty gas emitting from his whole body and Dark Shadow's eyes were glowing a bit brighter and didn't even seem to be affected by the light, he honestly didn't know the reason why he was emitting this gas and he wasn't gassy or something! _'Dark Shadow! What is wrong with you! You're not like this at all besides in the night!'_

He didn't receive a response confusing Tokoyami more but also worrying him more as he knew that Dark Shadow didn't like being pointed out for his behavior at night, him not reacting at it was completely weird as he felt his friend breathing very hard as if he knew something was near but what could've made him so scared of it?

Izuku was the same as he got suddenly very aggressive looking, he snarled, growled, and even bared his teeth and the cute face he made was gone as well as something angered him and made him feel in danger, the answer was very simple but also not visible as the thing that made both Tokoyami as it lies far away from them.

"It works...so it was the thing that could spore the 7 Demons that she has left to me...then claim what is rightful of me!" muttered the man with pale skin and hands all over his body and wore a weird necklace that had a symbol attached to it made out of Jade and it was glowing, it floated up and pointed into the direction of the stairs and once it did it glowed even brighter than it already did.

Once it did the man's eyes glowed green as well and it allowed him to see something that the others couldn't see at all, 2 pillars of orange and purple energy were floating on the stairs, he had found them and he would exact revenge on everyone who posed a threat to his master and now was the time to use the amulet and got out a small metal rod and tapped on the amulet making invisible green waves emulate from it.

"Gah!"

"Ragh!"

Both Tokoyami and Izuku fell down on their knees when the green waves reached them and their breathing became very heavy as something had just squeezed their lungs, Ojiro and Momo were the first ones to notice and went to them and almost took steps back once they saw how bad they looked. Their blood veins in their eyes were more pronounced and the look in their eyes made them look slightly insane, soon a glow took in their eyes and their hairs went up straight making them look more like wolves and soon both of them began to roar.

"Ow!" groaned Ojiro as he felt something spike in him but it wasn't paining but like a warning to him, looking up he looked first at Izuku who was snarling and roaring at something and was worried. He may have known Izuku for only a few weeks but he already liked him a lot and even offered him techniques to make himself stronger, now was the time to use it and he enhanced his eyes to see what others couldn't see. "What in the name of UA is that!"

He saw it what was happening to his 2 fellow students as he saw something like green waves washing over them and suddenly transform into chains restraining them from moving, the neck, limbs, and all of that was restrained making it no wonder why they had a hard time breathing and Ojiro acted quickly and tried to break the chains and carefully aimed at the chains with his tails and smacked against it. "Ach!"

"Huh!?" flinched Momo as she saw the tail of Ojiro going straight to the neck of Izuku but hit something before it even reached the flesh. "Ojiro-san! How did you hit something that isn't even there!?"

"Agh! There is something restraining them that we can't see! Here!" repeating the same thing he did on his eyes and pressed it against everyone's eyes and soon were met with Izuku and Tokoyami wrapped in green chains, Mezou and Rikidou immediately went forward and tried breaking the chains but no luck was given as the chains didn't even budge and Momo wanted to help but she didn't know how to.

Sure she could create things but something that you need to cut through chains that you can't see unless you have some energy to view it? No, she doesn't know if she can create something that can cut through that!

The man from downstairs smiled viciously as he tapped on the amulet a bit harder making it even harder for the 2 students to breath and Ojiro noticed this and knew what he had to do, he was a hero in training and that meant even if he didn't graduate he needed to help Izuku and Tokoyami and jumped down of the stairs and used the chi to enhance his speed to dash towards Shigaraki Tomura as that was the name of the man.

Mezou and Rikidou did the same and went after him.

"Now that is that I can call this a great victory!" it didn't matter to him if All Might wasn't here but he had at least claimed 2 of his birthright property and he would use them very well into destroying many things, but when he looked at the left he was smacked in the face by a tail launching him a few meters away and Noumu who didn't have any order to defend them, in the beginning, wanted to charge but Mezou and Rikidou tackled him forcing him on the ground.

"Keep him down!"

"This guy is tough!"

Both boys had a tough time holding the...person down as they then took a good look at the birdman was very strong and looked like a psychopath and would murder everyone, that only strengthen the resolve of the 2 boys to not let him even go!

Ojiro who chased after Shigaraki after he landed a solid blow to his head was in trouble as the fight was almost one-sided, for his skinny frame Shigaraki fought well and made it hard for Ojiro who barely kept up as the Chi blocked whatever that red energy was in the hands of Shigaraki. He got the idea once he saw the hand touch the floor and slowly break apart into tiny pieces until they became ash.

"Trying to steal what rightfully mine is huh!?" roared Shigaraki tapping the amulet a bit harder and heard a roar of pain.

"Midoriya!" whispered Ojiro incredibly worried and dashed towards Shigraki again and began battling him and strike him with his tail, and by luck, Shigaraki got too overconfident he got kicked across the face knocking the hand of as well making him stumble and lose the small metal rod. The roaring stopped and Izuku and Tokoyami fell down on their knees as some of the chains have gone away, allowing them to breathe properly.

Getting himself up Shigaraki roared and rushed towards Ojiro who could only stay his ground and try to predict where Shigaraki would try to strike, but again the villain was cockblocked as suddenly Noumu was thrown onto Shigaraki as Mezou and Rikidou decided to throw him. Punches had no effect as Noumu took them like they were nothing, pride was out of the question as the look in Noumu's eyes made them think nothing but to restrain him.

 _'Time to unleash it! To claim what is mine!'_ getting a vial out of his pocket he handed it over to Noumu who got off him and pointed at the 2 students who were too tired to even move.

"Noumu! Those vials now!" ordered Shigaraki.

 **"Shigaraki! Don't! Those vials aren't even stable and weren't even supposed to be given to you!?"** shouted Kurogiri who couldn't believe that Shigaraki of all people working underneath that monster would disobey him, those vials were prototypes and unstable as the liquid was something that anyone wanted as they were labeled with the words 'Break Limit'.

Shigaraki didn't listen and the vials were thrown with deadly accuracy at the unmoving students taken care by Momo who saw the vials and dived away, and the 2 vials were injected straight into the bodies of Izuku and Tokoyami.

"Argh!"

"K-Kyun!"

The effect was instantaneous and pillars of energy burst out of their bodies and covered it making the pillars only visible as not even shadows of their forms were even seen, the ones with animal-based Quirks were instantly feeling in danger meaning Ojiro, Mezou, Tsuyu who had animal-related or based Quirks and looked at the pillars of energy.

"So it was the Demons of the Demon Citizens and Demon of the Night!" cackled Shigaraki that his confirmation was true and that he had 2 of the most powerful beings in his hands! Demon of the Demon Citizens to make the animal-based Quirk people go berserk and listen to him, and the Demon of the Night would grant him the powers to get anywhere once the Day falls and the Night arrives!

They were the exact demons he was searching for to give them to his master as they would give the Villains a greater boost! And All Might would have serious trouble to fight or punch something that he can't see at all, he just had to get rid of those brats who thought they could stop Noumu with their puny strength that was nothing compared to that of All Might.

 _'I only have to tap this and then they will be under my control-Guah!'_ roared Shigaraki as he was slapped again in the face now knocking away the amulet and it hit the ground rather hard, part of it chipped off and the glowing would've been expected to stop but it began to glow a bit more violently and the pillars of energy that were shooting straight up got even higher. The energy was so intense it forced the ones on the stairs to back down and got all the attention of the villains and students fighting them, the door exploded the same time and All Might was coming in as Iida had escaped out to get help.

"What in the name of UA is going on-Gah!" Iida was blown back but caught by All Might and soon the other students ran towards the entrance as the orange and dark purple pillar expanded itself in size, soon arms made out of the energy came out and placed themselves on the ground crushing it and the head of a giant bird and a fox came out and soon the pillars got a red tint to it.

Not the color red but it had black mist mixed in it as it came off the pillars.

"A-Are those 2!" asked All Might but didn't finish the sentence not wanting to be right.

"They are, those 2 are Midoriya and Fumikage," answered Momo for the Number 1 Hero as they all watch as the gigantic forms of the 2 students came out and both of them looked powerful, Ojiro's effect hasn't still worn off and the waves were very violent making the 2 turn their attention to Shigaraki who picked himself p and stared into the 2 pair of hateful eyes aimed at him and the amulet.

What Izuku and Tokoyami saw was light green energy waving not only of the amulet but also off Shigaraki seeing that he was one of those damned humans who betrayed them in the past! Roaring they both charged towards him and at the same smacked away villains with little regard if they died by the force they had used, Shigaraki aimed his hands up and began firing off the energy he had in his hands and both of them hit the 2 giant beasts but didn't react to it.

"Tch! Those idiots ruined everything! Where is the amulet!?" roared Shigaraki moving his head and saw that Ojiro had taken it once he lost it out of his hands, Mezou and Rikidou guarded him. "AAAGH! I WILL FUCKING REMEMBER YOU FACES AS I WILL BURN IT! KUROGIRI!"

 **"Y-Yes! Shigaraki!"** replied the phantom as he knew what he had to do and he was honestly surprised that Shigaraki had built up such rage in himself.

"NOUMU! BERSERKER MODE! AND CRUSH THOSE 2!" roared Shigaraki as he got teleported away the same time both claws smashed the place where he was standing, Shigaraki may be gone but how do they now get rid of the rage of their fellow students and what could they do now!?

There weren't any signs of them stopping and roared and smacked every villain away that had just a tiny bit of the green energy that Shigaraki had left behind, Izuku them stumbled backward when a transformed Noumu twice his size and now has red skin tackled his chest. Tokoyami didn't even flinch or gave reaction to the shots that were fired at him and smashed into a small skyscraper, making it crash down on all the villains who ran away out of the zone.

"RAAAHHH!"

"WRAAAHH!"

"O-Ojiro-san! Do you know what made them so mad!?" asked Shouji troubled as the trio ran away from the 2 hulking giants destroying everything around them, Izuku's single tail was very long and had smashed some of the glass from the roof making glass rain down on them.

"Gah! T-They began to be more violent once this amulet was broken!" answered Ojiro and halted his advance to a safer zone, he realized it that the part that chipped off made it go unstable and that the energy couldn't be controlled if the item was broken. In no way, he learned it from the books from his home that practiced centuries of Martial Arts, he got it from a game and this was no different meaning the item. "We have to go back! We need to find the part that chipped off and reattach it! Otherwise, they won't stop!"

"B-But it isn't there anymore! That part must have flown away by that huge crash!" shouted Rikidou punching away some flying debris.

"Shouji-san! Use your Quirks to try and locate that part!" ordered Ojiro and the tall boy complied and made 3 more pair of eyes looking into different directions, it was hard to see with all the dust but he did find a shining green part flying towards the fire zone.

"The Fire zone! It has flown to the Fire zone!" shouted Shouji back making the trio run to the zone while Noumu was dealing with Izuku who held him by his lower body and dragged him through the ground, holding him up he threw him and smashed him down with his giant tails creating a crater in the ground.

Tokoyami was also thrashing around as he brought down the damaged buildings of the Storm zone and it really felt like night time was falling, screeching his **[Shadow Screech]** the buildings themselves crashed leaving the student with nothing to destroy, it aimed its attention at the worst possible one and that was the fucking Fire zone where Ojiro, Shouji, and Rikidou were searching for the chipped off part!

* * *

 **Alrain: I was able to find a plot! And this will have a lot of history and I didn't want to leave the others out since now I have chosen Ojiro, Shouji, and Rikidou to become a more important part of this story, Kirishima, and Denki are both in the DQ Dimension along with Tokoyami taking a more important stage part. Tokoyami was needed for this story as he fitted the plot and his hero name.**

 **Sorry, but the plot of this story had to be done in a way that it suited to the name of the story and the Kyuubi History will be slightly similar to that of Naruto, but the slight beginning and nothing else as I do hate Naruto taking over everything! You should know that many people have a different view in the current time, and in the past humanity had almost the same view as their country and it fitted the My Hero Academia believing in whatever they see will stay like it**

 **Pretty much like seeing Naruto being a Demon, but it will be a bit forced that the people must change their views and that their pride of their ancestors will be destroyed! People in the past had fewer morals and were way crueler added with arrogant people that it went through the roof, there will be something mentioned in the next chapter that something happened with those who had Animal-Based Quirks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Acres: Let's get this going! And before I start with the story, please read my words first even though it may not be possible for your excitement as I have to apologize to a character.**

 **I am talking about Naruto how he ruins fanfiction but that I made it sound like it was his fault which made me angry at myself, a bit too many fans of his simply wanting him to have a better life is good but don't bash Sasuke the whole time. Watching a teenager going through a trauma and one experiencing one is rather narrow-minded, there is only a handful of us that can truly understand that and it isn't fun for one who suffered trauma to read it.**

 **After all, I can slightly relate to not knowing the feeling of a family since my family...isn't much of a family since they get angry at the smallest things and we don't get along well for some reason, pretty much we're getting torn apart from each other.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:** **History and Ojiro's Family.**_

* * *

 _ **Fire zone.**_

Ojiro, Mezou, and Rikidou were running for their lives as Tokoyami had them in his sight and whether it was Tokoyami or Dark Shadow they didn't seem to want to know, chased by a gigantic bird made of darkness tearing buildings down like they are made of wet paper, but then he backed down or more like stopped completely with chasing them as he held his head in pain. Roaring in pain made it all the more obvious that the thing that hurts him was here and for some reason Ojiro was very worried, not the roaring of Tokyami who had backed down and left the Fire Zone or more guarded it. Because he swore that Tokoyami shed some of his dark essences into the shadows but since colors made it a bit hard to see, strangely enough, it was clear as day for his eyes as Mezou and Rikidou didn't seem worried.

"Uhm? Ojiro, what kind of fiber is your costume made off?" asked Mezou suddenly confusing Ojiro who was about to answer that it was a hands-down of his family, but then looked at the finger of Mezou pointing at his legs indicating him to look, he was standing on fire and yet didn't feel it burning him nor his clothes reacted to the fire.

"Uh?" was all that Ojiro could say as he had memory popping up to him that his Grandfather told him that the clothes may look plain but that it was a very special, he was young and a bit skeptic to believe since children loved flashiness a lot, now it was a fact that it was more then the eye meets.

Ojiro's Family was in a sense very...powerful in Japan as they existed from the beginning of the Sengoku Era, Meiji Era, and the Modern world and in those times there was a lot of mystery, but his family didn't start out very bright as those times had different morals, rules, community, but it changed by a Western Person whose morals were far more different than the nobles. The Western Person met the current head of the Clan and he wasn't well-liked by the Elders as he was smart, he wasn't affected by their indoctrination so the Elders send assassins after him but it failed and the Head escaped and was rescued by the Western Person.

Together they changed the whole Clan by killing off the Elders and rules and morals inside of the Clan, using the knowledge of the Western Man caused many problems that were considered not so important actually made life better for the servants, not only possessed they a strong army but a lot of servants and strategies that allowed them to keep their power for so long. Yet they seemed to be more than just a powerful family as there was always in each hallway, there was a picture of some beast but they were old and coloring faded over the years.

Each of them had a picture of a gigantic beast mainly the fox.

But it was about his clothes and it was a hands-down but he never knew why it was so special since the appearance was plain and why it was given with an official ceremony, now he understood a little bit that it was fire immune and-!

Due to the shaking from Tokoyami chasing them a piece of debris fell from the building and smashed onto his head.

...And it apparently was protecting him from any kind of damage so what did this mean to him since it never protected him from the mock fight...was it because of Tokoyami and Midoriya?

"Ojiro! Look out!" shouted Mezou before arms out of the shadows grabbed him and pulled him into the alleyway, Rikidou tried to help but arms from another alley came and the same happened to Ojiro, but once the arms touched his clothing they looked like they got burned and retracted themselves back into the shadows again. Ojiro did get his answer but didn't care as he heads straight into the alley where Mezou was dragged in, once in the darkness his eyes like immediately adjusted to the darkness and saw Mezou trying to fight back to the arms trying to drag him further into the darkness.

"Mezou!" shouted Ojiro and he immediately smacked the arms away with his tail and grabbed onto the hands of Mezou and dragged him out of the alley and head straight for the alley Rikidou was pulled in, he repeated the same action and the shadow arms seemed to not react well again to his tail that had a faint golden glow to it.

 _'I don't have the time to think about it! I need to search for the lost piece!'_ thought Ojiro as he dashed towards the more bright areas where the shadows couldn't reach.

* * *

With Izuku who was rampaging in the USJ which was fortunately very big so his size was fitting although UA might not be happy about the costs, Noumu was defeated and it left Shigaraki at the mercy of Izuku who was snarling at him and didn't make a move yet, not having been ripped apart or something horrible like that...yet since he hasn't made a move besides growling and Shigaraki was already scared of what would happen as he stared at the colossal being in front of him.

 **"RAAAHHH!"** roared Izuku raising his paw ready to smash it down on Shigaraki to pulverize him.

Shigaraki, however, snapped out of his fear quickly and grabbed something out of his pockets revealing an old-looking gong and tapped it making golden waves emit from it, it washed over everyone and Izuku who had his paw raised and coming down halted from pulverizing Shigaraki by an inch, the golden waves washed over him and he looked very sleepy looking from the way his gigantic form was. His eyes didn't look angry anymore and seemed to be more relaxed and disturbingly it had a tiny blush as a bit of red formed on the giant orange form, whatever that Gong did it was certainly not good as Shigaraki was smiling like a maniac.

"EAT THIS!" shouted Denki aiming a pole at Shigaraki channeling his electricity through it and blasted it to the villain that didn't even attempt to move away.

"Naive," whispered Shigaraki with a creepy smile that was hidden behind his hand mask and soon a transparent blue shield made out of the shapes of hexagons appeared out of nowhere shielding him, the electricity hit the shield and the electricity only harmlessly crackled around it and seemed to even make it even stronger. Shigaraki's master was not dumb and through sheer hard work and careful injecting and reinforcing his body to handle a lot of stress, he got several Quirks of his Master and this was one of them and a powerful one at that but also another Quirk that supports it greatly.

 **Quirk: Energy Field, this Quirk generates a powerful shield around the user and this Quirk is quite rare as the more long-ranged attacks hit it the stronger it becomes, but physical attacks not and when a lot of physical attacks is launched at the shield it only lasts for a few minutes before feeling drained.**

 **Quirk: Battery Supply, a Quirk that is actually some akin to having a lot more stamina and recovering it far faster by at least 25%, oddly enough like the name suggests you can actually absorb electricity to power yourself up. If you are not tired the absorbed energy will simply be stored inside of you, like a battery supply but there is a limit of how much you can absorb and store.**

Denki was simply powering him up and the boy himself seemed to realize it and stopped shooting his electricity at him and groaned that he wasn't able to do anything, it frustrated him that he wasn't able to do anything but Momo tugged on his sleeve to not blame himself at all.

"Let me try," said Momo having a cannon ready and Denki immediately leaned away as it pointed at him confusing Momo at first before realizing that it was aimed at him, quickly apologizing Momo signaled Jirou to fire and a loud boom came and struck the shield making it shimmer for a second, Momo seemed to have it figured it out as it didn't shine meaning it wasn't particularly strong against Physical attacks like in those FPS Games. Why a girl of such a level would play games was obvious, sometimes getting tired of all the studies and wanting to do something fun for once and not one of those parties. "Physical attacks seem to work, it is a shield that is only useful against long-ranged energy attacks,"

"Meaning I can do this!" shouted Jirou unleashing her soundwaves to the max power she had towards Shigaraki who had been ignorant of the attack but then realized it, the soundwaves shook the ground he was standing on and he felt his energy drained and growled as he knew he was in a slight problem. Noumu was out of commission leaving him open, with no guard for himself and if he switches to attack those children trying to become heroes he would have less control over the fox, and they had seen the Gong in his hand so they would definitely try to take it and the serum he used had a duration. Why he used it in the first place was because it's size would allow him to dodge it easier and Noumu to handle it, but he had underestimated the speed of the fox despite its gigantic form and it defeated Noumu.

* * *

 ** _Dreamworld of Izuku._**

With Izuku who looked very calm as inside of his mindscape, he felt very peaceful like he had never been and he was currently in a flower field resting eagerly and enjoying the rays of the sun, the smell of spring, butterflies flying around and enjoying the nectar of the flowers. It was simply perfect and no one to disturb him from his peace, no cities, no foul smell, no loud noises, and no women and girls hugging him...okay, he admitted that he enjoyed being hugged by them but not hearing them was odd. The whole place felt odd to him like it wasn't a dream but more of a distant memory of his, forcing his eyes to open and not close to drift off again he managed to get his paw up and it slipped, but it was a good thing too as the cold water jolted him awake.

"MY LORD! RUN!" shouted a voice and Izuku looked up to see a man running towards him waving his arms with a worried expression, why did he call him a lord since he was nothing but a small child and-!

"AGH!" gasped Izuku in pain as a sudden spike of pain erupted from his arm and looked down to see that an arrow pierced him.

 _'Arrows!? I shouldn't be able to be hurt by such means!'_ thought Izuku very angrily but then something else in his thoughts broke him out of his anger, he had never transformed into something so big as he now realized his size too, so why did he think that he can't be harmed by normal means but soon knew a little bit to the answer as the arrow burned him from the inside out, and it began to glow confirming his thoughts that it wasn't any ordinary arrow.

"My lord! You need to run now! The army of the Lords have found out about the existence of you, you must leave since they have weapons to kill you with!" shouted the man in a pleading tone for him to leave at all cost, Izuku felt weird as he wanted to ask what was going on but he felt he couldn't control his body meaning it was a memory that was playing out. He had read once about it as he wanted to always lucid dream as they were nice and allowed him to be in places and do things he wanted to do, it was mainly simple stuff and places like where he was now to rest and not have fans asking for going on the photo with them, scheduled meetings, interviews, and a lot more that it simply tired him out as well as his fans tired him a lot.

 ** _"Why would I run, you imbecile!"_** roared Izuku angrily while mentally he shouted at his body to shut his mouth as the man was trembling in fear and shame, Izuku was angry at himself or the memory that he was shouting at the man for just showing his concern, was he perhaps arrogant in this 'dream' about his powers which he never thought a lot about. **_"If I leave what will happen to you and the others!?"_**

That made Izuku blink and the man seemed to share the same expression and thoughts.

 _ **"Those soldiers will take everything away from you! Do you honestly believe they will take your word and leave you alone, they will take everything here and kill you all off! Or worse you will be all living the lives of slaves!"**_ roared Izuku and plucked the arrow out of his arm which proved to be a slight challenge since it was so small, but he managed to get it out and got up and went straight for the place that apparently was the gate, the place was huge as he had taken the man on his shoulder and stood up. He could see hills and only hills but his body seemed to know where he was going as the memory played out, after walking over 3 or 4 hills he saw something that wasn't made out of grass and dirt and that was something similar like the Chinese Wall, not as long or as tall and made out of sturdy wood and metal and looking very elegantly made.

"My lord! You don't need to fight we have our own army!" shouted the man in protest hoping to stop Izuku.

 _ **"An army armed with weapons that can hurt a Lord so I can definitely see your army winning,"**_ wow, he knew he sounded sometimes sarcastic but this was just a whole new level of him being sarcastic, simply adding harsh truth and saying that you weren't going to be of any help at all, though concern was hidden in it Izuku could've at least like make it sound more gentle.

"My Lord! Please, do not throw away your life for us you have done so much for us! Serving you can't be counted to now owing you saving the lives of our family!" cried the man out begging and bowing to Izuku who stood still but continued on and the wall extended itself to his size to allow him to move through, the man's cries were louder and louder and his begging increased, the guards on the other side looked ready to fight the incoming army from below but when the wall extended.

Cries were given as they all tugged on his tail and begged him with tears not to go off fighting and that it was their duty, but a green wave emitted from him and made them stumble before falling on the ground asleep, he advanced with walking but muttered a sentence out to the servant of his that made the crying go down. _**"You guys seeing me for something I am not is enough...Shimura Clan, they will fall by my hands even if I vanish!"**_

* * *

 _ **Fire Zone.**_

Ojiro thought it was going to be the greatest challenge in is life to find a tiny piece of jade or whatever mineral it was made of a talisman, considering he had to look out for his classmates, fight off villains, dodge the rubble caused by Tokoyami roaring and screeching, and dodging the shadow hands and also moving a lot of places since the Fire Zone was literally the size of a small city.

It wasn't at all since he felt weird and that the feeling got stronger which direction that he suddenly knew that would lead to the piece he was searching for, he was worried about Izuku as he was standing calm there like some kind of puppy which he hoped it wasn't an insult, yeah, not going to have any luck with hoping that it didn't sound like an insult.

Calling a fox a puppy wasn't probably the best thing you can say but he had lady luck on his side for today as he didn't say it out loud, if you did then you are screwed and if you think it then you won't be screwed up in a very bad way. A very bad way was an understatement as 2 gigantic animals raging around with a being created to kill All Might, Ojiro halted his thought as that previous thought as it was still uncomfortable to think off.

"Ojiro-san, what do we need to do now? We have the piece but what are we supposed to do with it and...Ojiro-san, I need you to stay calm about what I am going to say," said Mezou as his eyes were wide open and staring at Ojiro and Rikidou having the same expression, whatever made them look like that was pretty much Ojiro as they stared at him.

"Okay? I am calm,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"...Okay, you may want to look at your hands and your ears," said Mezou and directed what his classmate needed to do to get the answer why they are staring at him, he did and looked at his hands to see that his nails have grown sharper and some yellow hair grew on the back of his hands, his ears twitch at the sight but then was reminded he can't twitch his ears on his own will, carefully placing his hand on his ears he noticed they have grown too in a more pointy shape like that of an elf. "Are you still calm?"

"...NO!?" shouted Ojiro thrusting his arms in the air accidentally letting go of the piece that was caught by Mezou but the same reaction happened to him, the flesh between the arms of his sprouted tons of suckers that an octopus has and he had the same reaction as Ojiro, Rikidou caught it but nothing happened to him making him wonder if it only reacted on animal-based Quirks. Nothing happened to him which he was happy about as Ojiro took a more animalistic form on and Mezou sprouting suckers to make him look closer to an octopus, yeah, if he had to see which animal fitted him then it would probably be a gorilla and he didn't want to get any fur on his chest nor start beating his own chest making it echo and he didn't even know what gorillas eat and what they aren't allowed to eat, if he couldn't eat his sweets then he was pretty much doomed. But soon his attention went to Tokoyami who had made him freeze on spot as Tokoyami's gaze was solely fixated on him and not on his classmates testing out their new features, Ojiro seemed to notice the heavy breathing of his rampaging classmate as his ears twitch.

"...RUN!" shouted Ojiro making a break for it but also surprised that he ran faster than he normally could at his full speed, but immediately disregarded the thought and change as Tokoyami's step didn't make it look any different from the normal human speed.

And it looked pretty funny as Tokoyami was just right behind them tearing down buildings with ease while the trio was running as fast as they could with tears streaming down their cheeks, and screaming out for their parents not that anyone would ever laugh at that as they are getting chased by a gigantic bird made out of the darkness.

Soon it got freakier as Mezou sprouted the suckers on the back of his dupli-arms and then acted like guns as they spat out white circular spikes that hit Tokoyami who stopped for a moment to process it, but shook his head and continued as the shock only made him stop for a few seconds allowed the trio to gain a few meters ahead of him, they were just delaying the inevitable of becoming his meal not that he likes to eat humans or that he ever di. Fruit, nuts, and a whole bunch of other food that wasn't nuts which he absolutely despises due to the toxins in it, not that the chemicals can harm him but it made the fruit taste bitter and overpower the sweetness or disrupt the balance.

 _'Wait a minute...I don't even like eating octopus so why did I try to eat him...so sleepy...good night~!'_ thought Tokoyami as his eyes closed and let himself fall and skid on the ground a few meters before stopping. Destroying a lot of concrete by just landing on it and the nearby buildings shaking a bit also brought the trio off their feet and made them stumble and fall over, though they are shaken up a bit they are relieved that Tokoyami was knocked down for now as he was making his travel through dreamworld.

* * *

 _ **Dreamworld of Tokoyami.**_

With Tokoyami he was sleeping in an open field as Izuku had done but unlike with Izuku who had been resting underneath the tree the sun was shining, it was replaced by the moon instead and he was enjoying the cold soft breeze that didn't seem to bother him with how cold it was at night, there were a few clouds meaning a lot of heat was escaping. Not that he liked light since the sun's heat was enjoyable but it lacked the feeling of home and comfort, while his siblings were content with the sun he enjoyed the moon far more as it reveals the beauties hidden from the world that not even the sun can reveal.

He may like the moon more but for the rest, he was like his siblings enjoying festivals and a certain fruit that every one of his siblings likes, berries, they are sweet and juicy and very enjoyable but they aren't normal tiny berries. The berries vary from very bright color and mixed most of the time and the size of a football and that was just the beginner state, they grow to the size of at least 4 meters tall and 6 meters wide and you can eat the flesh of the fruit with delight, but there was another variant that didn't have a bit of fruit flesh but filled with juice but the skin was thicker and acted like some kind of shell. Breaking it was rather hard as you need an ax and a strong adult male to chop through it and it must be done on the top to prevent the juice from spilling out, the juice if very valuable but was never sold to those warlords who enjoyed luxury the whole time.

 _'As if we will ever share with the greedy who trample on the weak,'_ thought Tokoyami enjoying the moonlight in his giant form...giant form? When did he have a giant form because all he had was a bird head and Dark Shadow and now that he asked himself about it...who is Dark Shadow and why did he think he only had a bird head and not simply a gigantic body in the shape of bird made out of the darkness itself.

Why did he confuse himself that he was a human with a tiny bird inside of him and him having the head of a bird, he was always like this yet he felt that he wasn't like this now, he asked himself more questions like why did he remember the apples he ate as red aren't they supposed to be white and with another texture and flavor to it, when was the last time he had eaten a berry of drank one of them and the flavor, he didn't seem to even remember how they even tasted like. Each question he asked himself made him wonder what was going on in his head and how he can't seem to recollect memories from the earlier years, so what was going on with himself, now that he wondered that what was his name even?

Standing up he shook his body awake and spread his wings and took off in the sky to know where he was, dispersing clouds with his body he soon was above the clouds and looked down, he saw villages and not towns or cities and they all looked quite built in an old-fashioned way and roads made of hardened mud or clay, he saw a old-fashioned castle, people wearing kimonos, bright colorful lights and lit up buildings and beautiful woman talking to men blushing from embarrassment or from drinking too much. Rather easy to distinguish the 2 since he could see it by the way they are walking, he decided against flying closer to the place not wanting too much attention while he was searching answers, and he smells everything better so he pretty much didn't want the scent of 'human intercourse' in his nostrils.

He didn't like the humans that much since they are nothing but selfish, greedy, and hypocrites at the art of war that saying to the enemy how they dare to attack their lords, he scoffed at all of that, he referred to those who lived in the castle and he hated the men and preferred the women much more as they are smarter, men are just idiots to him and nothing more than wanting achievements for themselves.

 _'It seems I won't be able to get my answers from looking around...I have to talk to humans as much as I hate that, time for me to try the human form I can take...and money as well as they are weirdly addicted to it,'_ flying to a mountain to hide behind it he landed down with a loud thud and his eyes glow, now the darkness morphed around him like a tornado and soon he was covered in it and the body disappeared and took the form of a tornado that got smaller and smaller.

* * *

 **Acres: I cut it here off since I am still thinking of how to continue this as the notes I had been lost now so I have to start all over again, deciding on which characters will he impact and I hope I didn't mane anyone mad. That Nana Shimura's family is in the previous Era's an enemy to Izuku and Tokoyami but it doesn't mean she had those teaching but merely an artifact, and the artifact is made to subdue the Lords and is made by a priest that had studied the energy they are made of.**

 **It also absorbs the energy for the users to manipulate that for themselves to get stronger and such, horrible experiments have been done with this and there are going to be more families that opposed the Lords.**

 **The Lords of Izuku and Tokoyami currently are simply not Gods but masses of Energy originated from the Earth itself, the Earth itself emits an energy that isn't seen by humans, but Quirks have appeared in the older eras but not in the masses and the Priest who made the talisman or amulet had one to be able to create gems that manipulate the energy.**

 **I'll keep it at that, until next time everyone.**


End file.
